The Guilty Gear
by Chance Green G King
Summary: Kano Okara the test subject used by the company that created SAO made him kill three thousand innocent players against his own will but he eventually broke free of their control and helped defeat the game freeing himself and everyone else. but after he awoke no body knows what happened he simply just disappeared until now, ( note this story has been refixed and has been reborn anew
1. Chapter 1 Introduction

**Now as you all can clearly see I've been doing this for a while now and I've decided to rewrite these chapters so i can hopefully continue updating this story and give you all a good decent read and hopefully you will all enjoy this rewrite and the other chapters that I have in mind. **

**You see nothing will really change just only most of kano's weaponary and make him not over powered. **

**( I don't own SAO or any of the characters you see in the anime or manga just only my oc's )**

( **Chapter one Kano Okamara** )

Right now it shows what appears to be

Some where in japan it now focuses on what appears to be a small apartment.

The inside was simple, it had a small couch with a flat screen tv right next to a kitchen that had a bathroom leading to the right just only a two feet away from the bedroom.

Then all of the sudden a teen just woke up and slowly threw the blankets off of him and rose up out of the bed. A loud yawn was heard and soon the teen headed into the bathroom.

The sink then turned on and hot water poured out, after that the teen brushed the water onto his face.

Soon just like that the teens face was revealed on the mirror and it appeared to be a dude.

This teen appeared to be about the age of sixteen, he had black buzz cut shaved hair cut.

He was well fit with light muscle and rather tall. His eyes had a very unusual dark shade of red.

The male teen appeared to live in this small apartment by himself after a loud yawn he got undressed out of his pj's and in the shower he went.

After Kano had breakfast he putted on black pants witch was held up by a red buckle up belt he was also wearing a light brown jacket underneath was a plain orange shirt along with a green &amp; black checkered scarf around his neck and also green grayish shoes.

Once he was all set up the teen grabbed his gray backpack and exited his apartment, locked the door and instantly took a deep breath since it was his way of starting off his morning. He then walked down the stairs and hoped on his black T-800 Harley fat boy motorcycle and roared off to school.

* * *

at school

Kano was eating his lunch orange chicken and noodles along with moo shu pork. as usual he was eating alone each day he secludes himself on the roof because nobody bothers him except a few. He took a drink of water and said " go away "

" aw come on why not" his name was Charle he was tall only about a month older then Kano he has short black hair with a red streak black eyes he wears glasses along with camouflaged pants a black button up jacket hoodie along with boots and black fingerless gloves. He is only one that knows where kano hangs out during lunch and considers himself his only friend dew to kano's lack of interacting with other people.

" Well i'm going to stay any ways " he said taking a seat next to him " so you wanna go hangout grab a pizza or something? "

" No" kano stated flatly.

" A movie? "

" No "

" man your a tough one to crack you know that? "

" And " kano asked retortedly looking at charlie who raise his hands in defense.

" I just want to be your friend " kano sighed before turning away " that's nice but I keep telling you I don't want any friends " kano got up and grabed his backpack " well lunch will be over soon see ya. "

" Okay cool so maybe later?! " charlie called out with kano not replying back

" I'll take that as a maybe " the teen young teen said before he gathered up his stuff and left.

* * *

Now it shows kano sitting right in his desk showing he was right in the middle of class. For the teen he pretty much took it seriously and even though it was all supposed to be normal in truth nothing really was, because he always felt that a bunch of the other students were staring at him. But he didn't really care.

Some times during class while he was doing assiments he always gets a glance of Shino Asada even though he didn't want any friends some how once in a while he runs into her and they do tend to talk. But despite this kano was a guy that can tell some times what pain people are and have gone through.

( I wonder what your secret is?) the teen wondered to himself.

After that class ended and he went to get what he needed for homework he didn't even realize that when he turned around he accidently bumped into asada causing her to drop all of her stuff.

" Oh I'm sorry " he said bending over picked up and organized her papers " no I'm sorry " she said trying to reassure him but he shook his head not taking his eyes off of her stuff.

" No I wasn't watching where I was going oh here you go " held out her papers " thanks " she said happily accepting and then began to walk off.

Then before she was about to walk away kano did something he never done before " hey wait " she turned around " yeah what is it? "

" If it's okay with you, how about I give you a ride home " "oh no thank you besides I live- " she was cut off by Kano " I never mentioned this before but... I'm your neighbor so I know where you live " she was surprised to hear this but quickly awnsered

" um... okay I'll take that offer. "

* * *

**a half an hour later**

Kano brought Asada home when she did see the motor cycle she was surprised that he had something like that . they started walking up to their apartments and before they parted " hey Asada ? ".

She turned to face him " Yeah Kano? "

" If you ever need a ride just let me know. "

" Oh no I don't want to trouble you. "

" Its alright if you need to run an errand or do something I'll wait and besides I noticed you lived by your self so I'm just trying to be nice " she smiled sweetly at kano.

" Thank you and I'll see you in GGO " " yep see ya " he unlocked his door which was surprisingly right next to Asada " wow you weren't kidding when you said you were my neighbor " he grinned at her being surprised

" Yep i told ya so " he waved goodbye and entered his apartment.

* * *

**A few minutes later**

Kano had now just finished all his homework, took a shower and had an early dinner making sure every thing was done he took off his shirt and putted on some light pajama bottoms and opened his closet and bringing out a small box inside is what he was looking for his Amusphere.

After he found it he hooked every thing up put it on his head and flipped on his air conditioner and laid on his bed he then closed his eyes " Alright let's do this, link start!"

* * *

**to be continued **

**Oooookaaaay! Now how did you all like this rewrite so far? As of right now it this chapter is just the introduction of the story and right about now we have a lot of stuff going on. **

**For me I'd really like to continue this whole story and hope that you can all leave a review for this chapter and the other chapters. **

**So that's enough for right now...so until next time...**

**G King!**

Out!


	2. Chapter 2 GGO's Guilty Gear

**Hey guys G King in the house and here's the next chapter for the rewrite of my Sword Art Online story The Guilty Gear and hopefully this here will be satisfying enough for all of you readers.**

**Okay while I'm at and even though this seems very short its necessary because it just helps builds up on what you'd at least expect.**

**(Also I re updated this chapter again as well as the rest of the story so I hope that you all like the results)**

**Chapter 2 The Guilty Gear**

**( I Don't own SAO ) p.s if any of you guys know your gun then you know what they look** **like**

Kano had arrived the SBC Glocken respawn zone after taking in a deep breath he started walking. his avatar was tall at least ten feet tall possibly the tallest avatar in all of GGO. His facial features changed as well because now instead of the shaved head he dark brown hair and his eyes were bright amber and wore a jet black trench coat with gold lining along with black leather boots and his name in GGO is Guilty Gear.

**note in the game kano is gear just go with the flow**

" Hey Gear there you are " gear turned around and saw his partner Fox he had long black hair with two red streaks in the front and dew to a glitch his eyes were two different collors the left side was red with a scar over it while the other side was yellow. he wears a black dog collar around his neck along with a dark red military jacket with white lining along with black bullet proof armor , fingerless gloves and and and combat boots to match.

" What do wan't fox? "

" I've got a new job for us to do and this one here's got some good pay. "

" How much we talking about? " gear inquired

" Hmm, bout 50 thousand. I think we ought to do this job and we get another 50 thousand extra if we get our target alive. "

" Do we have to contact the client? "

" Yeah, come on. "

And then...

It now shows what appears to be an old looking run down bar with only about ten other people around the bar and focues on what appears to be a man wearing a black tuxedo.

" So that's it? This is just a capture mission? " gear inquired with the man nodding.

" Yes, and remeber we will pay extra if you bring him in alive, once you do you'll receive your payment but it will be cut in half if he's dead. "

" Pleasure doing business " gear said now shaking his head and then headed outside of the bar with fox in tow.

" I think were gonna need some back up.. " fox suggested

" I'm fine with that " gear responded.

" So let's meet Nano, Sting and Sinon at the general gun store " gear let out a sigh of defeat and walked off to the direction of the general store " fine lets go". Fox quickly caught up " what's up with you? "

" what? " " you've been on a little bit on edge lately " gear shrugged his shoulders at the question

" I just been having a lot on my mind lately that's why I guess "

" okay then ".

* * *

**a few minutes later**

* * *

Gear and Fox had arrived at the gun store seeing that they could do a little target practice to get their blood flowing. and another player that is supposed to go on a mission with the team gear went to buy some ammunition for his weapons and then went to go target practice with an customized looking sniper rifle that appeared to be like something from Fallout.

But he calls it Ace for short. As for his other weapons of choice it consisted that of two customized colt revolvers with multiple skulls engraved into them including another special weapon.

( Also yes Gear uses western style weapons so that's what your looking at or picturing right now. ) and as usual he hits his targets with ease especially the moving ones.

" I don't get why you have to have something that old looking, I mean how could you even score a head shot with that? " fox inquired is making gear look right at him.

" I actually got a decent amount of head shots with this actually. Not to mention I've always admired these guns and back then they didn't have scopes like today, they had to follow gut instincts " after gear said that he aimed his weapon and fired three times hitting the target and then made it come forward and showed that three bullet holes were allighned to the head.

" Does that answer your question about my weapons now? " gear inquired with fox nodding

" Wanna try? " gear inquired and gave the gun to his college and set up a new target.

" How the hell am I supposed to aim? " fox inquired and gear noticed why because he didn't rely on any scope he relied on aligning his target to get perfect and direct clean shot.

" Hey, people rely on scopes to much in my opinion. So go ahead, shoot away " then about after ten seconds fox fired but once he did he recoiled back and crashed back into a wall.

" What the hell?! Holy shit, how the hell can you even handle the recoil on this thing?! " fox asked barely able to get up while gear was just laughing away and then took his rifle back from him.

" That just goes to show, that you got a long way to go before handling ace " gear said before making the target come forward and shows that it was unscratched greatly ticking fox off as he walked away as gear laughed lightly.

" Hey how's your ass feeling? " gear called out

" Oh hahaha! " fox replied " that's a good one! Because in real life my ass would hurt! Really funny! "

Before he was about to leave the firing range gear noticed the player that was going to work with was their as well he regonized her because of the short pale blue swaying hair and the indigo colored eyes especially. he approached her silently that way it wouldn't make her mess up her shot.

When she did shoot right on target gear whistled very impressed " excellent shot as usual Hecate of course i preffer Sinon ".

When she heard him she got up and turned around to face him " oh its just you gear " " who else whould it be " he said giving her a smile

Sinon was the second player he met in GGO when he was just a beginner and ever since then they became good friends and made a pretty good team when they fight on the battlefield, hell they even took down an elite squad of mercinary's although he did most of the work with her watching his back.

Then all of the sudden his radio began to blink showing he had an incoming call.

" Yeah? "

Fox " Were all here "

" Okay I got Sinon with me so hang tight. "

* * *

Right now it shows two other players standing along side with fox.

Now the story for these guys here was that among one of them was Nano one of the few best players in GGO. coming in 5th place from the last Battle of Bullets. While the other player Sting was a freelancer that specialized in silent assassinations and specialized with her photon daggers, and yes sting is a she.

Nano mostly wore that of what appeared to be light armor and wore a gasmask that had two filters covering his mouth and had blue lenses.

( Nano's avatar looks like Specter from resident evil operation raccoon city ) .

As for Sting she had a very distinct robotic look with a helmet and everything.

( She looks like Cyrax from mortal combat except the suit was black with silver out linings and his eyes were glowing dark purple)

" All right report in " gear said taking charge as they all stepped forward.

" Nano here ready to go. "

" Sting good to see you again gear " fox then stepped forward.

" Were all set lets get this show on the road " " okay let's move out " after that the group walked off out of the general store and headed off to the teleportation center so the mission would go underway.

* * *

They arrived at the waste land crossroads they bunkered up in a abandoned building Everyone was get their weapons a final inspection. Fox loaded his fifty caliber desert eagle in its holder along with a At4 rocket launcher.

Nano inspected his G36K and loaded up a black Heckler&amp;Koch Mp5.

Sting loaded her M16 assault rifle before she then started twirling her daggers by stabing and slashing at the air while sinon puted her PGM Ultima Ratio Hecate _2_ in position.

Gear putted on his mask which basically covered his face except the right side of his jaw line the mask resembled a metal skeleton . next he loaded up Ace along with his twin revolvers.

Soon once they were all together gear called them over to him " All right, huddle up and listen, the job that were doing was given by the govenor himself. "

" what's the job? " sting inquired with gear awnsering. " I'm about to explain right now, Nano? "

"Yes "the merc replied and dialed a few numbers on his data pad and a holographic map of the cross roads " the objective is to retreive and capture Lenardo jet he's the mercenary guild leader of the Desert Wolves"

" So that's the job capture the wolf and be done with it? "

" That's just about right " fox chimmed in.

" But why's a guild leader even out here? " sinon inquired.

" Apparently he's been causing trouble and let's just say that he pissed off the wrong people and is now trying to make a break for it back in his turf " gear explained.

" But the problem is that were going to intercept the whole platoon it's self " nano stated with gear nodding and continued on with the plan.

" Witch is why were going to ambush them when it gets dark Sion you'll take this position there'll be heavy artillery's so take them out first" she nodded

" Nano and Sting you two will do a sneak attack from behind that ridge so use the debry as cover in other words both of you be silent take out a few guy as best as you can" they nodded.

" Me and fox will take the front that will trap them but if it doesn't go accourding to plan we'll have to impervise but remember Leonardo is the target, take him alive " he turned around and looked toward the rising sun and tightly griped ace.

" now let's begin this battle"

**To be continued**

**all right guys...so how'd you like this one bit cliché? Or just okay? Either way I'm just curious and hope that your all enjoying this story so far.**

**Also as you can clearly see I decided to take out the whole Rumbler idea and just decided to do the group for a later time, maybe some where in ALO but hey I'm hoping that I'm able to reach that far.**

** So...until next time...**

**G King!**

** Out!**


	3. Chapter 3 No Guns no Glory

**G King in the house! Okay so now here's the third re improved third chapter so I do hope that you will all enjoy this.**

**( I don't own SAO nor any of the character's just only my oc's. )**

**Chapter 3 no guns no glory**

Then team has been waiting for over an hour and the sun was now up with Fox was starting to get impatient.

" Hey gear are you sure they'll be here? "

" I know there coming so stop doubting me "

" but are you sure your sure? " " shut up before I blow you up " gear said in a threatening tone making fox look at him.

" Well somebody woke up on the wrong side of the bed " " then stop whining like a little bitch and by the way sinon i wasn't talking about you " gear said over his com " none taken "she replied back.

**( Nano's P.O.V )**

I was starting to think that maybe fox was right for once but before i called it quits i spotted a huge squad in the distance and immediately called gear over my com " hey gear come in "

" what you got nano? "

I quickly activated my goggles and it showed how many there was " about 50 with assault rifles, 15 heavy artillery mostly RPG's and heavy machine guns and the other 30 simply small sub machine gun users. Over and all 95 guys were dealing with. "

" I see them in my scope " sinon said over the com and was ready to fire.

" Understood both of you us the shadows and take out the sub machine guns they'll be easy to take out and sinon once there in position take out the RPG's"

" Copy."

" Alright people the mission begins and remember Leonardo will be in an armored truck make sure he that he's alive got it? " " yes " we all replied and soon enough this would begin.

**( P.O.V Over )**

The escort was approaching slowly Nano and Sting activated there invisibility cloaks and started sneeking up on their targets. one by one they took out all the sub machine guns and their comrades were totally unaware.

Then while they weren't looking nano and sting each threw a grenade right near a few of the merks who instantly took notice

" Ambush! Ambush! " one of them cried out and five of them got blown up killing them instantly and turned into multiple colored polygons.

Fox started walking forward and brought out his AT4 and aimed ready to fire " sinon fire! " gear cried out and with that the fight finally started with sinon hitting a RPG right in the head.

Now realizing that a lot of the platoon was gone and that they were being ambushed they started taking formation but before they could fox fired a rocket killing five people on impact and then nano and sting started to attack from behind both taking them down one by one.

Sting then ran up to four of the merks with her twin photon daggers drawn and sliced five times at one in the chest slicing left leg before stabbing in the head. As for the other two they just simply started to run away but sting threw both of her daggers hitting them both in the head before she threw a smoke and quickly retreived her daggers and sprinted back to nano.

" nice work your doing! " nano cried firing off his MP5 and took out one guy as sting skidded a few feet away from him and brought out her M16 assault rifle and started firing away while sinon kept on taking out the heavy hitters.

"

" Are you kidding me this is easy! " " not so fast fox look!" gear pointed out when four massive cubes started taking shape and transform into cyborgs with a tanks lower body equipped with cannons, min guns, and heat tracking missiles " holy crap those are battle androids! " nano exclaimed

" how the hell did they get something like that !? " sting added completely freaked out.

" Oh my god do i have to do this? " gear asked in an annoyed tone before he then busted out ace and stared running toward the drones and started firing " sinon cover me! fox back me up , nano and stingray get there attention! " . sinon was utterly speechless about what gear was about to do " is he crazy or something? " " nope he's just how he his! " fox said over his com while running and firing with his SAR 20.

Two of the drones turned around and started firing at nano and stingray " oh come on this job was supposed to be easy! " " oh shut up and, **look out! " **one of the drones fired a missle and it was just a few feet away from stingray then shot the missle.

" Ha that's why I call myself Sting! " the female cried out and then threw a grenade that landed right ontop of one of the androids giving it a big dent.

Currently nano and stingray are nearly close taking down the two battle androids on their side after throwing a few grenades that nano hand made himself one the androids was destroyed.

Gear was running straight towards the androids and bringing it on with his rilfe each time the drones fired a missile gear just blasted them away and fox was in complete sink with gear he kept running while firing at the androids and reloading.

Gear kept firing ace until he was out of ammo literally he took out most of the androids health with that gun .

He then jumped up into the air and landed on top of the nearest android and quickly reloaded his rifle and fire three shots finishing off the android that had both nano and sting pinned down. Once that was done he shoved the barrel right into its eye.

" Goodnight! " gear cried out before he fired the rifle right in its eyes and making it shatter

But before the last android turned around gear busted out his secret weapon it was a massive blue photon sword named Hope he charged at the android sliced off its canon before it fired and then once again leaped up to the air and went right past the android. after he landed he deactivated hope and when that happened the android was cut clean in half.

" Whoa " sinon said in awe because she heard rumors that guilty gears secret weapon was a photon sword and he was a monster when he used it but she didn't expect to see it herself.

Right after he gear gave the all clear signal they gathered around the vehicle " good work team that's all of them " he appraised his team and suddenly sinon fired a bullet just a few inches away from gears head and he saw why they missed one of the soldiers.

" Now we got all of them " she smirked proudly but then " nope " gear said as he quickly drew his left revolver old western style and fired it next to her head and after realizing she missed one also.

He smiled sweetly at her " now there all dead " he said jokingly " while your at it come on down " gear said with her nodding as she moved out of her spot to rejoin the others.

Gear then turning around and faced toward nano and sting " you two pry open the door all right "

They nodded and they got on both sides then opening the door with force after it opened Leonardo sprinted out but gear tripped him and fox pointed his gun at him.

" Get up " fox said in a threatening tone " your under arrest man " sting said handcuffing him " please let me go he's crazy he'll kill me! " leonardo was really scared and this caught gears interest.

" who? "

" Just let me go I wanna live!" " who is it!? " gear asked again but he kept going on.

" If you don't he'll kill all of us! " gear slapped him " just calm down nothing's going to happen."

" It's to late... War Sword knows who you are now " Leonardo spoke his last words before getting hit in the head with a bullet turning him into multiple colored polygons and in slow motion gear turned around and that's when he saw "him".

**to be continued**

**Alright! I reworked this chapter as well so please tell me how did I do over and all? Normally I'm not into the whole gun fights but I got my own exceptions and sometimes we all do things that we usually aren't into so biggie, right?  
****Anyway's do please tell me how I did because I'm just curious to know how you guys like this thing now.**

**Okay now this chapter is done and it will soon bring us into what will make this whole thing continue on. **

**But in the next few chapters you'll all get to know more about kano's past and why he calls himself the Guilty Gear so I hope that i don't disappoint.**

**Until next time...**

**G King!  
**

**Out!**


	4. Chapter 4 Painful Memorys of Death

**G King here Sorry it takes so long to update this story but I'm a busy man so i hope you understand and you will read about Kano's past. **

**And instead of four there will be more people who kano plays with and later on they two will join ALO and that's when the Rumblers come into play and take advantage and get some more shippings while I'm at it. **

**Also this chapter has been updated so that I could and can fix it up a little.**

**now lets go!**

* * *

**Chapter 4 Painful memory's of death**

" Its to late War Sword know who you are now " Leonardo spoke his last words before he took a bullet to the head and died and after that happened the group turned around and saw the shooter.

He wore a dark red cloak and had a black gauntlet on his left arm while the other one was wrapped in bandages but what took him striking the most was his jet black mask that had four small spikes on the front along with small dark blue eye pieces and he had two long strands of white hair exposed on each size but judging from his features he was a high level player.

" Pitiful and i was going to spare him to" he said in a low dark voice and after that he put his rifle away turned around started walking away.

But before he got any further gear stepped forward " **hey you!** " the stranger stopped "what the hell was that for he was our responsibility when we caught him! " he looked at gear with the corner of his eye " why do you care its only a game they don't actually die in real life. "

" I don't care about any of that. "

" And what is it then? Honor? What is it that you hold so dear? "

" Its what it takes to be a man and you just pissed me off " hearing that made the assassin chuckle.

" I haven't been given any orders to kill any of you at least not yet. But you'll be an exception. "

" what the hell is that supposed to mean? ".

Then the stranger started running " hey come back here I'm not finished with You! " gear then started running after the stranger and Sinon was confused " why is he going after him? " fox shrugged his shoulders.

" even though we don't know much about his past he takes life and death seriously even if this a game " Fox stated " but we might as well go catch up to him " Nano said while putting his " yep where one go's we all go no matter what that one rule we have in our group " sting said reloading her pistol.

" Well ** let's go!** " fox yelled out and started to running after their boss and sinon followed ( wow there loyalty to one another is amazing no wonder they make such a good team. But i still don't understand gear though ).

Gear was not slowing down in his pursuit and neither was the stranger but eventually he ended up in a old alley way so he was trapped.

When gear finally caught up to him he was exhausted " (panting) finally dam your fast " " and you fell for it " hearing that made gear alert as he quickly flipped out his twin revolvers " what are you talking about? " the stranger turned around and locked eyes with gear and chuckled.

" its been a whole year " " what? " gear was totally confused " its been a whole year since our last fight Kano the Destroyer " after he heard that he was shocked and he was trembling.

( W- what? how does he know my name from SAO ?) the teen asked himself as the stranger continued on.

" But don't about worry the rematch I have been dying for will have to wait " he then jumped and landed on top of a wall " remember the name of your future opponent and remember well, because I am the one who shall put an end to your life **War Sword** " the stranger said before turning his body to ash and flew away with the wind.

After he was gone gear was on his knee's and trembling in pure fear " what he hell is going on? " and tears started to form but he quickly shrugged it off and stood back up because the group finally caught up to him.

" There you are. Wait where did the stranger go? " fox said glad to see his friend was alright and looking around the area. but gear quickly got serious and turned around.

" alright listen up I'm pretty sure were now targets so now when ever you log in wait tell you know a teammate is coming that way none of us will get jumped. You know strength in numbers?. "

They all nodded except sinon " thanks for the offer but I'll be fine. "

" Fair enough just remember we consider you one of our own so don't be shy to ask for help" " I might take that offer " she said feeling little more secure and blushed a little.

" Also tomorrow at school I need a word with the others " the group was a little confused " wait what? " " on the roof as usual " " hey wait! " " log out " gear logged out before fox could finish.

* * *

The next day Kano was now waiting on the roof of the very school that he went and waited for his usual comrades in battle to come. The time that they form a squad was when they needed to and when there was a high pay job. But they did share one rule stick together like a pack of wolves and if you do your chances of surviving are increased.

Now just to be clear even though they don't all come together they still consider themselves a group with kano being the alpha that didn't really care on what they saw him as.

First appearing was Charlie along with a girl who appeared to be around the age of fourteen with brown eyes and dirty blonde hair. Her choice of clothing was a red short sleeved sweater with zigzagged brown stripes with a white shirt underneath with blue jeans and sneakers to match. In the game of GGO she's known as Sting but in real life her name is Levi Garthin who was charile's little sister.

Next up a boy about the age of most likely 15. He had short black hair and had brown eyes. His clothing consisted that of silver shorts, a plain oak green shirt and a pair of black shoes. In GGO his name is Stealth Shadow the information broker but in real life her name was Joey Chamberline.

Right next to gill was a guy that looked just like him the only difference was that his eyes were black and his black hair reached down to the base of his neck and wore the same clothes as he did showing that they were twins. In GGO his name was Hound but in real life its Jerry Chamberline.

After the twins was another male who had short black hair that had multiple colored pins in it and orange colored eyes. His choice of clothing was that of black jacket with a white cog symbol on the back showing it was customized and had a brown shirt underneath with blue pants and black shoes. As for his name most of you already know him as Nano, but in real life it's just Curtis.

" I thank you all for coming " kano said as he sat down with everyone else following along " well it's not exactly everyday that you want to meet us real life " levi said earning a laugh " he does have a point there " curtis said adding to what he said.

" Okay put the jokes aside for right now, look I wanted to meet you all today so we can discuss about War Sword. "

" What about him? He just seems like a high ranking assassin " Charlie inquired " that's what I was thinking originally also " in his mind he had to lie so they wouldn't figure out that somehow war sword knew him.

" Which is why I had joey and jerry dig into any info on him " he said gesturing to the twin with short black hair who began.

" I'm afraid that there's nothing much about him at all. Hell no ones even heard of this war sword character, I even went to great lengths which lead me to search the system of GGO there was no character with that name who he is in real life nothing. He practically don't exist it's like this guy is ghost. ".

" How's possible? There's always a record of information on all characters " Curtis said chiming in confused along with everyone else.

" Guys listein this enemy is defiantly different, ever since I saw him he gave off this really bad vibe. Also I wanted to check on something and I had all of my equipment and all of your stuff checked out for bugs all clean but I found out that this guys been tracking us ".

" No freakin way! How the hell can he do that? " curtis asked in total surprise before kano continued on. " he's been using multiple drones to spy on us and this has been going on for a while. But what's scary about it is that this all started when the player called Death Gun appeared ".

" What! Whoa, whoa, your saying that this guy has a connection to death gun? That insane! " levi cried out looking pale since after he heard that the player death gun shot died in real life so of course she would be scared.

" If he is associated with Death Gun then we got one more monster to stay alert for " Charlie exclaimed with great worry along with her sister who nodded.

Kano sighed " I can't really believe it either but one way or another we got to stop this guy some how and we can do it. We all have each others backs right " they all nodded there heads " and have we backed out of a challenge " they all replied no " then I know we can take him down. But in the mean time, joey, jerry, and curtis I want you to find and track down any information about war sword cause starting right now we're being stalked. "

* * *

Time skip it now shows kano exiting out a of a small store with two bags of groceries in tow. Now how he even got money that was a question and it turned out sometimes you actually did get payed in real life but it was mostly 50 to 300 yen not much but it was actually one of the few dirty secrets GGO often hide with it working in kano's favor.

As he exited out and headed to his bike a voice stopped him.

" Oh, hey kano " he turned around and came face to face with a teen brown haired male teen wearing a yellow jacket and wore a black hat and knew him as one of his classmates that went by the name Shinkawa.

" Shinkawa, didn't expect to see you here "

" Yeah same here. So you just getting some stuff? "

" Pretty much. Hey how come I haven't been seeing you in GGO? "

" Eh, I've been really busy with other stuff that's all. "

" I see but-...hey (he taps his right shoulder) look over there. "

Then all of the sudden kano quickly pointed and showed shinkawa what he noticed and it was Asada being "escorted" by two other female teens that lead her to an alleyway.

Kano scoffed " typical, come over here " kano lead him over to the alleyway and watched everything go down and from the looks of it they were using her fear to their advantage and appeared to be trying to take her bag.

" I'll say my part then, yours " kano whispered before he gave him the signal.

" Officer a girl is being in the ally! "

" Yeah, right down here! Hurry! " kano added and then after that the three girls that were trying to take asada's bag hauled ass with one of them obviously being leader cried out bitch and kicked a small bucket.

" Cool, just move in slowly and let her catch her breath, okay? " he nodded and with that they moved in.

" asada? Are you okay? " shinkawa asked making her turn around to see the two of them.

" They didn't hurt ya did they? " kano added.

" No, in fine, kano, shinkawa thanks a lot. "

Timeskip it now shows a caffee with asada blowing some tea and began to drink out of it while kano got himself a large bottle of what appeared to a grape flavored soda while sinkawa got himself a float.

" God, I swear do they have nothing better to do? I swear where the hell is this world coming to? " kano asked as he took a sip out of his drink.

" I know what you mean " shinkawa said nodding his head in aggrement.

"( satisfied sigh) well anyways moving on for right now. I heard a while ago that you actually went on a rampage while with Dyne and killed some wise guy with a mini gun right? " kano inquired.

" Yeah, but the first stradegy was a fail, I mean we started the op with 6 and lost 4 by the end of it. If that's the outcome of an ambush that we set up, it's not much of a win you know? "

" So? Better then nothing " kano commented.

" Kano's right, you were pretty rad. But you know that behemoth guy with mini gun? He was kind of a legend in the game, because he never bought it in a squad fight before. "

" Yeah? I had no idea he was that good, I never really saw his rankings in BOB " asada said with kano chiming in.

" From what I hear, he was ranked 15th at best. "

" Even so, his days were numbered. Even though how powerful a minigun is. I mean when you carry 500 rounds of ammo pushes you over the wieght limit so he can't run and since BOB is a solo counter battle he's easy pickens for a sniper like you. "

Kano chuckled. " Maybe so, but when you look at and you have the right stats your able to use weapons in ways people can't use them. But hey it all depends on what type of weapon you want to master. "

" That's true " shinkawa took a sip of his drink. " still, with that gun he's pretty much invincible as long as he's with a good squad. Mini guns should be banned. "

" If were talking about banning weapons, don't forget some people think my Hecate's a cheat to. As it's owner I'd have to admit, using it does have its own special problems. "

" I feel the same with Hope sometimes.. " kano took a quick sip. "...she's a beauty, but there's moments when she won't listein, but it's what'd you expect with a unique weapon like mine. "

" Wish I had problems like that..." shinkawa exclaimed before asking a question.

" So what are your plans for the next BOB? "

" I'm definatly entering, I did all my homework and got all of the info on the top twenty players from the last one and I got Hecate now and with her in my hands I'm sure I can ki-I mean climb up the ranks " thee black haired female said quickly pausing at her choice of words and then looked to kano.

" By the way aren't you entering to Kano? "

" Yeah, I'll be there, just don't expect me to go down with a bullet straight to the head though " kano said chuckling a little and took another sip.

" I'll be sure to do my best " asada returned.

" Man, your both amazing, having awsome weapons are one thing but your were both so smart enough to spend time on the right stats so you could use them. I'm the one that got you both into GGO, I've really fallen behind. "

" Give yourself some credit dude, you made it to the semifinals. "

He scoffed at what kano said " whatever. An AGI build only gets you so far in GGO, a good gun helps out to. "

" Don't be so down about that stuff. Sign up for BOB and find out what happens " asada said trying to suggest the idea but he didn't go for it.

" Na, no point just die. "

" Well we tried " kano said before getting lightly jabbed in stomach by asada who changed the subject.

" Hey how are your studies coming along? You still wanna be a doctor? "

" Yeah... it is the family buisness. I promised my dad I'd go to med school so it's a done deal, stuck with it now. "

" Well what about cram school? And he GED? Are those coming along okay? "

" Oh, yeah. It's going great, I'm maintaining the same rank I had when i was at school. Staying sharp mam, locked and loaded " the teen said saluting asada.

" At least your sharp about something. Never understood plenty of things and being a doctor is one of them " kano commented before he stood up and grabbed his drink.

" Well that's enough for me right now, thanks for the soda, I'll catch ya both later " after that kano left the caffee and once he got on his bike he paused.

( I might be jumping to conclusions but Shinkawa' hiding something, just hope what ever it is will show itself soon. Other wise things will get ugly ) after that he rode off.

* * *

Back in kano's apartment had just entered and sat on the bed and removed his amusphere to his desk then sat back up and was staring at his hand and then he saw it soaked in blood and then it was gone it kept repeating for a few seconds and he saw a body android l this person was dying and then the images stopped and suddenly kano felt sick he quickly got into his bathroom and threw up a few times.

After he was done he flushed then looked himself in the mirror and he looked terrible he went to to his drawer and stuck his hand under it and got what he came for it was a silver key he looked at it for moment and unlocked the drawer he opened it and inside of it was a revolver.

As usual he checked it and there was only one bullet then he took a deep breath and pulled the safety he closed his eyes and putted it along the right side of his head he tried to pull the trigger but after five minutes he just couldn't pull the trigger he pushed the safety back on and put the revolver back in drawer closed it then locked it and put a piece of tape on the key and putted it back under the dresser. He then got back on his bed and started to cry.

" Why? Why can't i just die?.." he sat in that state for over an hour but he then reached in between his mattress and brought out his journal.

He then pulled out his rolling chair, sat down, found a pencil, sharpened it and started writing.

_**August 19 2025** _

(the date i made up )

_** My name is Kano Oakamara I worked for Kayaba AKihiko the game master of Sword Art Online and the designer for the nerve gear. It's now been over a whole year ever sinjce the incident.**_

_**About three years ago I was one of the first few beta tester's that tested out the game and i was one of the one of the few that reached the tenth floor before the beta ended but, i was different. I reached the the twenty fifth floor and died along with the boss. **_

_**After that only two weeks later my family got sick mom, dad and my older brother fell victims to a life threatening condition I was so afraid that i would lose them tell one day a few days before the game was released Kayaba came to me and offered me a deal.**_

_**The deal was that I would be a beta tester for a new program and test out a new system and if i accepted the company would pay for the costs for my get treatment. **_

_**I was so desperate so naturally i took the deal i was the first and only tester for a new program for SAO called the monster project.**_

_**At the time it would allow the player to transform into a monster there stats would triple when there transformed and it last's only for an hour but as you leveled up you can stay in that form longer.**_

_**They also made a new system called the nerve pod basically the player enter's the pod and goes into a state of sleep when the link starts and the pod also provides life support so the player won't suffocate nor starve and it open's when the player logs out. **_

_**It turned out I was good really good but when then one day it all changed... a virus infected the pod causing a glitch and i lost control.**_

Kano did his best to hold back the tears that wanted to come out and sucked it up barely.

_** The glitch caused me to transform and lose control of my avatar I didn't even look human that form was now permanent because of me not in control two thousand player's died by my hands and I had to watch it every single second of it for two and a hole half years. Each I prayed that someone would kill me and end it and ended it did. **_

_** The virus stopped the day that I met Kirito.**_

* * *

**Alright I am cutting it there next chapter will show how Kano met Kirito and how his guilt got worse. **

**And yes I'm still keeping a lot of the original content since this is what helps makes this story more different then my other ones since it mostly focus's on how just one person alone either lives knowing he did things or just take the easy way out and pull the trigger. **

**Now this whole chapter and story is fixed I'll be able to work more, just need to get my adrenaline pumping and then it'll get really good. **

**As for refixing this chapter a little difference is I was just a newbie in those early days of my fanfiction writing only now I'm a lot more serious so hope that you all like this one.**

**So until next time... **

**G King!**

** Out!**


	5. C5 Black Swordsman & Destroyer

**(Hey! Here's another update and fix for this story and I hope that it'll be a lot more better then before) also don't own SAO just my oc's.**

**Chapter 5 The Black Swordsman and The Destroyer**

**I just own my oc's not SAO 2**

**In ALO**

Kirito and his friends just defeated a monster boss and everyone pretty much celebrated all except Kirito who had something on his mind. Asuna noticed that he's been like this for two days now she approached him and took a seat right near him.

" is everything alright? " " daddy whats the matter? " Yui added " i don't know " he replied " come on there's something bothering you so just tell me " asuns said trying let his girlfriend help him. " do you remember Kano? ". asuna didn't expect that question at all mainly because she remembered a lot of players from SAO and kano was one of the many " yeah i remember. Why are you asking? ".

He sighed before looking up at the virtual realistic blue sky " I know he doesn't want to be found but i owe a lot because he saved our lives countless times even if he knew that he was going to die " " but kirito its been a whole year since we seen him " " i know, but he's my friend. Not just mine but Silcia, Klein, Agil,and Lizbeth " he exalpiened before looking to her and asuna nodded. " I feel the same, he's my friend to and i hope we can find him someday" " yeah me to and today is the day that i first met him...

I'll never forget that day ".

**SAO Year 2 date January 25th the fifty second floor**

**( Kirito's P.O.V )**

I heard rumors that there was a hidden treasure somewhere in a cavern i heard that the monster's were weak the exp was high and it was an easy place to improve their skills and level up a lot quicker but finding it that was the challenge. after look for five minutes i finally found it i entered the cavern and it resembled a abandoned mine because their were hundreds of mine carts around and most of the monsters looked just like mole's and snakes but for some reason i had a uneasy feeling that something was in here then i heard a high pitched roar that shook the ground and when the monster's heard it they went under ground.

" what the? " but before i could say anything else i heard heavy foot steps that shook the ground i got my sword ready and went to get some cover behind some rocks and then whatever it was it getting closer each second and then i peaked trough a hole and saw glowing blue eye's through the shadows and then when it came into the light the monster was thirteen feet tall it looked reptilian covered in jet black scales with a long tale and its head resembled a T rex it was very muscular it wore dark blue armor all over its body and judging from the looks of it it probably had a very high armor rating and strength along with stamina is what it specialized.

It took two steps it started sniffing the air and looked around the area and after closely examining it level and health i could probably take it out it had three bars of health but i couldn't see its level i was level 68 and i had a bunch of health crystals with me so after thinking up a strategy i jumped out from my hiding spot.

then it turned around and snarled at me and glaring right at me before unsheathed a massive orange sword that had a hole in the middle and it was covered in strange markings while the hilt was a dragons head.

I charged at it and it charged at me letting out a loud shriek our blades clashed and we kept at for about few seconds before the monster it jumped back reached the ceiling then lunging straight toward me i quickly dodged it causing it to crash and creating a small crater I managed to land five blows while it was recovering but my attacks were barely doing anything.

Judging from the look it was giving me it was pissed off then it's body glowed for a second the before I knew I could react it landed a clean blow right across my chest and taking out a minimum amount of health. I jumped backwards and brought out a healing crystal to heal myself.

I was out of breath showing me my stamina was in the red. the monster and then I saw that it was only level 59 but why is it so strong and the sword skill was incredible out of all the monsters I fought this monster was by far the toughest monster with sword skills I have fought so far but all of this no other monster fight's like this one.

Then i remembered hearing about a couple rumors that some monster killed the boss floor 31,32,33,34,35,37,38,39,and floor 40 at the beginning most people didn't believe in this monster but the assault squad that was supposed to kill the thirty first floor boss.

However that changed,when they arrived the area was destroyed massive cracks in the floor i was apart of the assault squad that was supposed to defeat the 31 floor boss at the time but something already killed it what ever it was it left massive footprints that had five pointed toes.

What was more shocking was that the doors to the next floor were busted open they had big dents and very deep claw marks and it was like that with the rest of the floors only a handful of people have seen this thing but it's right here and I'm fighting against it.

It raised its sword into the air and breathed blue colored fire that began to swirl around the sword and then it slashed the sword creating a wave made out of fire I quickly intercepted it with my sword that managed to block the attack.

Then before I had time to react it lunged forward and landed clean hit right across my chest I jumped back and used a healing crystal to patch me up then I quickly equipped my other sword to use my duel wielding skill. I then charged forward deflecting its weapon then followed by a left swing then a right swing with my other blade taking out two of its health bars.

I was just about to finish it off until it grabbed me and threw me into the wall then it was about to attack when all the sudden it started to clutch its head and roar in pain and electricity began to emit from its body and then it's eyes started to change change to a red color and its roar was starting to sound almost human.

After three minutes of confusion it fell forward and then I finally noticed something it had a player icon. it stood back up its eyes were no longer glowing they were now like a regular person's all though they were red and then it spoke " wha... what the virus its gone? ".

I was utterly shocked when it started crying " I'm finally free two years of hell now I can kill myself!" the monster declared " **wait! **" it looked right at me " I'm so sorry I had no control over it " that's what really confused me the most.

" control? " then the creature looked at me for a moment before raising its left eye " wait a minute Kirito? " " do I know you? " " yeah of course there were a lot of beta testers so don't blame ya if you forget about me "" who are you? " it pointed above " you should se my name now " I looked up and I recognized that name the monsters head was Kano.

" I didn't know you were in hear to " " yeah that makes two of us " he said sarcastically " wait how come you look that? " kano sighed at kiritio's question " I made a mistake " he said looking down while growling in anger.

Kano then told me everything.

That it all began when his family got sick and was offered a deal to save them just as long he as he tested out a new system.

" it started good at first but then the pod got infected by a virus causing me to lose control " " so basically that monster form is permanent " " yes " " what happened when you lost control? " he was starting to mist up " I went on a rampage I could not control myself and because of that. I did something terrible and I had to watch every single painful moment as I killed other players " he said while sobbing in his hands ashamed.

after I heard that I was shocked to my very core and kano had tears rolling down his cheeks " all of those innocent people,...I had to watch myself kill all those people, I couldn't control myself but I was still conscious it only stopped when I sleep and in total three thousand lives I took against my own will ". though I was angry at the same time I felt so sorry for him it was all a mixture of emotions coming from inside me.

" why? " his tears were getting more intense " why does it cost three thousand lives just to save three? ".

I wanted to help him I just didn't know what to say cause what could you say? That everything would be alright no, he had to live with this burden the rest of his whole life but it didn't mean he could try and atone.

" you were about to kill me so finish me " kano was begging me to do end his suffering but I couldn't say anything. " ... " " do it " " ... " " **do it! **" I still didn't answer him because I couldn't .

" fine " he put his sword against his chest. " then i'll end my suffering ". he closed his eyes ready to embrace his own weapon that would end is life but before he could do anything I swung my sword knocking his weapon right out of his hands.

Kano opened his eyes and looked at me shocked " why? why did you stop me I just wana die to end my suffering " " you have to live " " what? " " you have to live its not a choice if you have people waiting for you' you can't give in. Besides killing yourself is only what a coward would do ".

He growled in anger " who the hell are you to judge suicide? Some people atcually want to die so it can finally end ".

That maybe true but could you at least think how your family would feel if you did!? It would only make matters worst! ".

His eyes widened in retaliation " mom, dad and bro live for them " " I know you feel guilty but everyone could use your help " kano had an unsure look " I could help but I killed all those people ".

" it wasn't your fault but think about it everybody has there entire lives to live out those people have dreams don't you have one? " kano looked down on the ground " I ... I don't know " " then maybe you can find it " " if we can beat this game then it'll end? " " yeah " he looked at his hands for a brief moment before standing up put his hand in the air and kano's sword levitated back into his hand and put it behind his back " then let me go with you " " what? " " let me travel with you to end this game " " no thanks I'm a solo player " " I owe you my life so will stick with you until my debt " I let out a sigh of defeat " alright suit yourself "

Flash back end

" ever since that day he became one of my many close friends " the black swordsman explained remembering that memory before turning to his girlfriend " but why did he did leave he never told me why and Asuna there's something I want to tell you ".

**To be continued.**

**(Yeah your probably guessed right after this the Battle of Bullets will soon begin and I hope that you all liked the update that I did so please tell me how I did and what big difference it made.)**

**alright chapter done sorry updates take so long **

**so until next time G King Out!**


	6. Chapter 6 Bitter Gun'z and Roses

Now the main story with the anime will start really soon ( Warning if your not that far in SAO2 then you'll spoil it for yourself but there will be added material) enough talk lets go**! Chapter 6 Guns and Bitter Roses ** back in ALO I don,t own Sao just kano

* * *

" your kidding your quitting ALO!? " asuna said in disbelief " n-no I'll be gone for just a couple of days I'll convert back after that " Kirito said not trying to make her upset " but why? " he put his hand behind his head " well actually it's complicated there's this other virtual MMO that I need to check out " " need to huh

you've done this before and just used newaccounts why not for this one to? I mean if you convert your items will be reset why would you wan,t to do that? " " well it's like a favor for that guy from the government " " I guess if Mr Kikuoka is asking you to you can't say no but I don't know what it is about that man, there's a part of that still has a hard time trusting him " " yeah I'm not to sure I can trust him either " " just get back as soon as you can this is our home and it's not the same without you " she said as she gently placed her hand on his and Yui gently landing on them. They looked over and saw there friends waving at them Kirito nodded with a smile and looked up to see the Flying Fortress above them " don't worry I'll be back in AlO before you know I'll just dive into Gun Gale Online for a couple see what's going on and that's that "

Kazuto arrived at the Toritsu Central hospital thanks to his motor cycle and then he was walking through the halls looking for a certain room number with questions racing through his mind ( I'm ninety nine percent sure the Death gun story is a hoax probably someone trolling, you can't kill someone from the real world from the virtual anymore that's impossible " he then remembered a recording that he was listening to that involved death gun " this is real power! real strength! let your fear carve one name into your brains the name that I share with this weapon Death Gun! " he found the room number 7025 ( but there's still that one percent chance it could be true that's why I'm here). He

knocked on the door and it opened by itself "hello anyone here? " " yep what's going on Kikigia " " ms Aki it's nice to see you again " he said bowing then unexpectedly she grabs his behind causing him to jump " holy! Uh " he was uncomfortable because she started to feel his arms " wow you finally got meat on you, you sure your eating right ? " she said continuing to feel his arms " yeah I'm eating , I'm eating wait a minute what are you doing here? "

" friend in the suit and glasses told me about your mission " she said still feeling his arms and trying to escape " he said something about you going into a virtual network and doing some reconnaissance or something I can't believe he asked you i mean you've only been back for a year " she said and kazuto finally escaped her grip after the sixth try " anyway he found out that I was the one In charge of your rehab so he asked me to keep an eye on your monitors while you dive he took me off my normal shift and everything the head nurse wasn't happy but what can she do about it , if the government wants something there gonna get it well "she extended her hand " I guess you and me are back together again huh? " he shook her hand " yeah thanks for being here um so it's just us today no kikuoka? " " hmmm he asked me give you a message though " aki took a folded note out of her pocket and handed it to kazuto. He unfolded it and began to read it " email your reports to me at the usual address, your fee and expenses will be paid when you finish the mission so don't forget to send me an in voice P.S just because your alone with a pretty nurse your still on the clock, try to keep those hormone's of yours under control ". After he red it kazuto crumpled the piece of paper into a ball and put it in his back pocket " hm? " " uh if it's okay I like to connect with the network now " " yeah sure it's all set up " aki walked over to the machine and started to put in the final steps in the computer ( I don't know what it is I can't see it ) " okay hot stuff strip! " " uh why!? " " for the electrodes oh don't be shy I've seen all your goodies before " kazuto covered his area out of embaresment " uh actually can I just take off my shirt? " " hmmm " she hummed a little disappointed and he let out sigh of relief.

Afterwards he was in bed and aki putted the last electrode on his chest " there your good to good to go " she pushed in a few codes on the machine while Kazuto placed the amusphere on his head and placed the visor over his eyes " well here I go wish me luck I don't see this taking more then five hours " " you've got it and don't you worry about your body while your gone I'll keep a close eye on it " she said giving him a wink " thanks I feel

better already " he said retorted and laid back he opened his eyes once more took a deep breath and aki gave him the see you later sign ( again I don't know what it is ) and closed them " link start " and his journey began.

* * *

Mean while Kano arrived at his apartment and Asada got off his motorcycle since she took his offer to her ride around town. They stood I front of their doors and looked at each other with determination in their eye's " we'll the second Battle of Bullets is today " " yep I'll see in GGO " asada said about to enter her apartment " hey let's meet at where we enter " Kano said " yeah okay so later and Kano I got a question for you why do you call yourself Guilty Gear ? " " I just have my reasons that's all well I'm going to log in " he said waving goodbye and entering his apartment and locking it behind him as usual he did his same routine before logging In he took off,his shirt that way he barely sweats. Then he chugged down a bottle of ice cold water and put his Amusphere on ( why do feel like I know War Sword from some where I can't remember but am I growing feelings for Asada? ) no focus this isn't going to be easy so focus! ( and why do feel like something's going to happen? Link start!" . To be continued

**we'll wad ya think I know it's lame that it's a short. Chapter but I didn't feel like doing a long chapter so just deal with it **

**until next time G King out!**


	7. Chapter 7 unexpected reunion

Sorry** it takes so long to update but I have my own stuff going and hell I pretty much fixed this story up quite a bit and fixed this chapter as well so hopefully that you can all read this chapter way better then before and now let's get this show on the road!**

**( I don't own SAO just only my character's )**

**Chapter 7 unexpected reunion**

**some where in GGO**

Kirito just arrived at the SBC Glocken and started to examine his surroundings and noticed that everyone had a gun on them " it's a lot different from ALO good figure killing people is the point in here " he looked down and noticed a piece of hair coming down.

XXX

" Eh!? **holy crap! **" he yelled out after he took a look in the mirror because he looked like chick.

" I wished I looked a little more sorteres ( I don't what word he said in that last okay? ). He letter out a sigh of annoyance before the next thing you know some guy just pops out no where appearing right behind him.

" Holy bezonkers that's the F thirteen hundred model isn't it? " he panicked and spun around to face the stranger.

" That avatar is so rare I've only heard about them tell now , I want it I'll give you two mega credits for your account come on lady what do you say? " huh lady? " Kiritio then felt his chest and was glad that he didn't have any and letter out a sigh of relief while confusing the guy. " hmm? ".

" Um hate to brake it to you guy but I'm a guy to " " **holy crap! **" the stranger grabbed his shoulders.

" Then that means you got the N nine thousand model I'll give you four no five for it " he said showing fingers " sell it to me! Come on sell it to me! "

" Sorry but this isn't a default avatar it's a converted one I can't exchange it for cash " " ah that sucks " " yeah we'll later " Kirito started walking off " hey! If you ever change your mind give me the first bid? ".

He started to look around the area and thought of a plan ( if I want to get Death Guns attention I have to make a name for myself first ) but his moment of thinking was ruined when guys started to whistle and calling out names to his avatar unaware that he was a guy.

After a while of looking around the area he had no idea what to do " I'm totally lost some short cut this turned out to be " he said looking around and noticed a girl was walking by and there was a really tall guy with him ( you guys already know what Sinon looks like so your good ). He had very dark brown hair and wore a deep black leather trench coat trench coat. Figuring out he could use some help he ran over to them.

" Um excuse me Can you tell me where uh " he stopped for a moment because she was giving him the eye ( uh oh she thinks I'm hitting on her ).

Sinon turned to face her " yeah what? " she looked at the newbie for a moment " your first time in the game huh? " " yep new meat that's for sure " gear said making him feel uncomfortable for a moment then she smiled.

" haha I um ( oh my god... they think I'm a girl to ) " " where do you wanna go? " " I uh " after very deep yet frustrating thinking he leans his cheek against his hand and went with the flow " yes it's my first time I'm looking for a place to find a place to find a cheap gun , oh and I need to find out where the governors office is " the long black haired male said giggling kind of making gear sweat drop at this.

" Oh sure we can show you " " eh why not " Sinon said leading the way and gear walking beside her. ( it's not cool but ill let them keep thinking that I'm a girl for a while ).

After wards they were riding on an escalator " by the way why do you want to go to the governors office? "

" um I wanted to sign myself up for an event called Bullet of Bullets " sinon looked to him surprised

" BOB? okay but you just started playing today right? " " yes. "

" Then you got a death wish " gear said then sinon slugged him in he arm " ow! "

" Yeah I don't know your stats might not be high enough for that " . Then on a walk way

" Oh we'll I converted so all my skills have been transferred from another game " if you say so " " hey why did you decide to play this game it mostly smells of oil and old gunpowder? " " yeah you picked on heck of a game to play " both sinon and gear commented as kiritio awnsered.

" MMm I've only played fantasy games up to now now , there fun but I thought I try out a cyber game for once " " hmmm? " gear hummed not really buying it. He stopped and looked at a advertisement of a SMG .

" I was also interested to see what gun battle were like " " Really it takes guts to wanna start with BOB right off the bat like that " sinon exclaimed with kano starting to feel his gut tell him something but he decided to keep this to himself.

" Well it's better then doing it up close in person in reality " gear said starcastically earning a light glare from sinon who he siply ignored.

" let's hook you up with a gun then we know this great market it's down here " " okay ".

* * *

**P,O,V over now switching. **

**Kano's/Gears p.o.v**

We arrived at one of my favorite places in this dump the good old gun market I only went with them because we'll I didn't know why some thing about being around Sinon was unexplainable. As for the newbie i could already tell that this she was a dude because afer watching so much anime you can tell the difference.

We pretty much we're leading the way but dam the newbie kept getting sightracted " hey you coming? " I yelled out and then he caught up to us " wow this place looks like it has everything.

" Eh, black market actually has more goods " I commented as Sinon only sighed " yeah well the two types of weapons that are used in GGO are optical guns and live ammo guns " " huh " an optical gun lighter and more accurate but it has it's draw backs if your opponent equips there defense shield it only does half the damage "

" Basically don't use those hunks of crap in BOB , live ammo is probably your best bet depending on what you use " i said chimming in with my light blue haired female friend adding to it. " yeah what he said "

" oh okay. "

Then we arrived at gun selections

" Alright let's start with your stats highest one first? " the newb then brought out her info.

" Um i guess my strength is the highest and speed after that ". She put her chin on her hand " your an STGR type huh okay you've got two choices for your main weapon either a heavy assault rifle or a large caliber machine gun which ever one you chose your also gonna need a hand gun for a back up weapon oh wait a sec you just said you converted over didn't you? " " duh " she slugged me again.

" Do you have any credits ? " " yeah I should " she brought up he menu and started to examine it " let's see it says that I have a thousand credits " " everybody gets that when they start " " oh he ha ".

This ticked me off ( if he keeps doing that I'm gonna beet the living shit out of this , no wait calm down dude your better then that. )

" Hmm if that's all you have then all you could afford is gonna be a small ray gun and for a live ammo gun a thousand won't even get you a used revolver " ( here it comes )

" Listein if you want I could lone you the money to buy a gun? " " eh that's really sweet of you but I couldn't " he said waving both of his hands. " uh I know does this game have anything where a new player like me could go earn some money? ".

I then snapped my fingers " we'll there is one place to earn some quick moola but if your sure then prepare to lose some money then ".

Then after that we arrived at one of the few gambling games around called untouchable I never played it the only reason was because of the animatronic.

I literally hated that thing because it was so dam annoying.

" How do you play it? " the newb inquired as sinon began to explain.

" You enter through that gate and go through the alley dodging the NPCs bullets the idea is to get close to him without getting shot if you can touch him then all the cash everyone sunk into it since the last time it was beet " all of it!? " " Yep. Three hundred thou in change surprisingly i said.

" now that is heck of a lot of money " " well no dur nobody's beaten it yet " " he's right once you get eight meters away from the gunslinger he switches to this wicked fast QuickDraw mode by the time you see the bullet lines it's to late " sinon explained as the newb got confused.

" The bullet lines? " but before sinon could explain i tapped both of their shoulders and chuckled " hey check it out another dumbass is about to attempt it ".

There were three guys at the gate the guy in the blue cournals uniform from the looks of it he was their leader ( oh I remember this guy I wiped the floor with with them when they tried to ambush me a while back.)

" Today's the day man " yeah you got this " " here goes nothing " he placed his bet and welcome new challenger appeared

" I'm gonna here to the moon ya varmint! " the animatronic yelled out.

Then a group of people gathered around to watch and see if this guy if he could beat it " watch me clear this biocth in nothing flat " " jackpots yours " " yeah you know it ". Then a countdown started 3,2,1 GO! The gates opened and he started running and stopped lifted up his leg and leaned to the left. " why is he doing that? " the new inquired as the animatronic fired three bullets missing his target after that he continued to run.

" was that the bullet line? " he inquired " yep it's a defensive system assist we all have it except when a snipers first shot bullet prediction lies always show up in the targets field of vision " sinon explained.

The guy did it again and the animatronic missed again he stared to run again then he ducked " I'll kill ya " the animatronic said shooting missing his target three times now " what ever! " the guy said sprinting towards it " come on man! " " you still got this! " his friends cheered him on.

Then he passed the ten meter mark when that happened the animatronic quickly reloaded " you loser! " it said firing again. The guy managed to dodge two of his bullets but he fell of his feet. When that happened the guy got shot three times in the chest and fell on his back " game over haus " the animatronic said raising his revolver in the air and five hundred credits were added now the money was three thousand two hundred.

" We'll that sucked " " that guy didn't even have a chance " a couple of guys said.

" See that alley is to narrow and your forced to charge the gunslinger straight on that's as far as anyone's gotten " " yeah so you want to get money the easy way or the hard way? "

" huh I get it if I wait to see the bullet lines it'll be to late ".

He started walking to the game " huh? Hey where are you going? " i inquired with him replying " taking the hard way ".

He paid his money and was the next person to challenge it. " ten credits the newbie gets it out of the game " " I bet a hundred that the newbie beats it " I said and when the blue guys group saw me they probably crapped there pants in real life " oh shit " " the guilty gear. "

I letter out a sigh " don't get your f****ing panties in a wat I'm only watching and do we have a deal? " " ye.. yes sir! " the blue guy said.

The timer started and the newbie was preparing to sprint when the gates opened he sprinted forward with his hands flying behind him ( **sort of like a ninja when you look at it ) **" I'll kill ya " the animatronic said shooting three bullets he jumped to the left and continued to sprint forward then he started to zig zag left and right " you loser " the gunslinger fired another three bullets. When it did the newbie quickly moved to the right dodging them and still going towards his target " your kidding " Sinon said completely surprised while I whistled " the newbie quick I'll give her that ".

" She passed the ten meter mark! " " that is one fast kid " you guys better pay up " I reminded them.

The animatronic reloaded again " die ya varmint! " it yelled again and he dodged all six of its bullets it did it again and fired another six shots and when it did he slid down got back up and continued to sprint forward " looks like some one is out of bullets! " but the animatronic fired his laser bullets and when that happened everyone gasped.

But the newbie jumped up into the air landing on the platform and touched the animatronic. Once he did he jumped back to see what will happen " no! " it yelled and got on its knees. Then all of the sudden the door, windows and the hole above started to pour out hundreds of gold coins.

" Thank you " I said when blue boy gave me my money.

We walked up to him and Sinon was just blown away " oh my god I never seen reflexes like that. I mean at the end you dogged his lasers from two meters away, at that range the time between you see the bullet lines when the shots fired. "

I then spoke English" in other words there shouldn't been anytime to see them if you did you be dead " " oh um really? " we nodded our heads " well since it was a game of dodging bullets I just predicted the bullet lines you know predict the predictions ". When he said that every one was having a hard time buying while I was impressed because I did that plenty of times " y.. You predicted the predictions? ".

After that I made a quick run to the amplify shop since I had enough money I upgraded Ace's accuracy and revolvers.

I also bout a tainted black custom made 357 PC magnum and boosted its accuracy, range and damage so that way it's hits well even in the distance and causing huge damage then I decided to call it Trench. right after I was done I made my way back to sinon and the newbie and a service robot bolted right past me ( yep that's gotta be them ) from the distance I saw that he bought a photon sword " I guess when it comes to combat everyone has there own style " " the way I see it if this place sells something it must be okay for battle even this " he activated it and when he did a concentrated beam of purple light.

( how come people keep ripping off Star Wars? ) I often wondered myself.

He then went to a clear spot and took a stance and when he did a image just flashed into my eyes ( what the hell was that just now ).

He then did a few tricks with his new sword and slashed at the air a few times doing a few tricks. Sinon started to clap " wow those are your fantasy game skills? not bad " " I know a couple of good moves, it sure is light " he then placed it on his back.

When he did. Sinon was confused " you can't sheath it you know " after he realized it he deactivated it " at least I'm not one of the only few people in GGO that uses a sword. "

Hearing that perked up the newb's intrist " you use a sword to? " " yep " I replied and then brought out Hope he was amazed because it was twice the size of his sword ( **it looks like clouds sword Fenier from final fantasy 7 ) **

" whoa where can I get a sword like that? " hearing that made me chuckle " you can't. "

" huh? " " you see hope is special there's only two swords like these in GGO and she is one of them " " no kidding I thought it was just a over sized glitch " sinon didn't know about it until now " uh huh and now let me show you some of my moves. ".

I went to the same spot where the newbie was and I had hope in both of my hands in a really tight grip.

I then jumped slashed right then left hard thrust forward and then spinner slashing up to the air and thrusting forward one more time I then slid on the floor then jumped slashing the air left and right in a pattern then started to spin the blade in the palm of my hand and moved it to left slashing into air with both hands.

" whoa I never knew you could fight like that with a sword " sinon exclaimed amazed by his performance.

" I mainly use it as a last resort if I'm out of bullets ".

" we'll moving on. it looks like your dead set with that photon sword as your main weapon but you should have a sub machine gun or a sub machine gun in your inventory to, it'll distract your enemies so you can get closer " " uh okay " " how much do you have left? ".

" about a hundred and fifty K " " whoa those photon thingies are expensive " sinon put her head on her knuckle to think " you got a hundred and fifty K huh you still need to get protective gear and some kind of weapon and the ammo for it what's cheap up good? " the newbie put his hands in the air " ill trust your judgement with all that " ( good call )

Now we were at the pistol selection " for BOB a live ammo weapon is your best bet , if I were you I would go for accuracy over stopping power " " nice choice " " hmm oh you'll spend most of your credits on it but this ones good the FN Five Seven " " what's five seven? " " it's the bullet the bullet caliber "

" yep he's right five point seven millimeters there smaller than the nine meter parabella bullets but they still pack a punch there similar in shape to rifle bullets so they got the edge in both precision and stopping power " " huh? "

" hey are you even listening? " sinon asked " yeah that's pretty rude you know " I scolded him " huh oh yeah I guess I'll buy that one then is that it or do I need anything else? "

" yeah you do your gonna need a holster, some extra mags, protective gear and you should also get your self a defense shield and range time " " what's that? " " wait let me guess you never shot a gun before have you? " " uh uh never " " let's change that " " heh heh " i chuckled evily

We went to the firing range another one of my few favorite places but do to all the target practice shooters you have to speak a little bit louder.

The newbie had his fingers in his ears my guess was he never played any shooters before.

" If you buy a gun from the shop you can test it here " .

We went to the beginners target ( ah good old memory's where I first shot Ace ) " you know how to hold it? " " I guess " he answered and pulled out his new gun and took aim " it's lighter than I thought " " that's because that model made out of reinforced plastic the recoil isn't to bad on it still you should grip it with both hands and keep your left eye open " " oh okay " he answered and gripped it with both hands then aimed " god that aim was terrible " sinon once again slugged me in the arm " don't be like that she's only new. "

" I speak what's on my mind and you can't stop me, hey kid right now there should be a green circle in your field of vision do you see it? " " yeah and is it supposed to be shrinking and expanding like that?"

" Hmm, it's called the bullet circle offensive assist system, your bullets will hit the target at random inside the circle " " how do I boost my accuracy? " " guess the easiest way is to get close to your target ".

" What else? " sinon took over.

" Try to stay calm the faster your heart beats the more the circle expands " he readjusted his feet " this is harder then I thought " " here's a little tip breath deep through your nose and blow out slowly it helps " he did what he was told and then after a few seconds he fired.

The recoil shocked him for a little bit and he looked at his gun then is on pressed a button and brought the target in for a closer look. " no way I missed? " " what you expect its your first time ". I gave him a pat on the back " no sweat you'll get used to it and also another tip for a future reference you can use both your sword and your gun at the same time it'll be difficult but you'll easily adept to it and also put the target back If you would please? " " why? " " need to test out trench " I then brought out my new gun and aimed it with both hands ".

She did what I asked her to do and started to I started to take on deep breaths.

" Whoa! a PPC revolver? Those things have quite the recoil "

" I know but an old here's an old saying as your enemy's get stronger you either get stronger and adapt, If you don't then your good as dead " I fired Trench for the first time the recoil was strong but I was stronger so it was nothing.

Sinon brought the target back to examine it and I hit it right on the spot " heh dead center " ( I think I'm gonna have a good relation ship with this baby ).

**P.O.V over**

After we finished our shopping they exited out of the gun store and began to part ways.

" Thanks a lot. You both for going out of your way for me I really appreciate it " Kiritio bowed.

" mmm were happy to help there aren't many girl players around here, I wasn't doing anything so it was good way to kill some time before the prelims "

" wait your gonna compete in BOB to? " " she ain't the only one I'm also going and oh shit! " gear said freaking out " what? " sinon asked as he pointed his finger.

" Look at time! " " oh my god there closing soon " " oh really I'm so sorry it's my fault were late " " no it's ours for not keeping track of the time ".

They then started to run as fast as they could " were never gonna make it can't we just teleport over there? " " I wish that only happens when you respond at a revival point after you die " " yeah and we can't kill ourselves ether because when players our in town our hp doesn't drop "

" he's right the govenors office is three calameters away " " it's gonna take us five minutes to sign up so we got to get there in three " " we're not get there in this rate! " gear yelled out " don't close, don't close tell we get there " " we're gonna need some wheels to haul ass ".

Kiritio spotted a rent a buggy station " over there! " " good eye come on! " gear grabbed sinon's hand witch surprised her for a moment.

They got on one and gear and sinon took their seats while Kirito got on the drivers seat. He paid and then " here we go " he started the engine roaring it to life making sinon scream out of surprise and drove off the side the curve " better hang on! ".

He went down a ramp and got on the freeway driving that three wheeler like theirs no tomorrow. Gear was holding on to sinon to calm her down " wait a sec these are supposed to be ridiculesly hard to drive I don't know any one else but gear here who can handle it else so how come you can!? " sinon inquired.

" Oh we'll I used to play a lot of racing game back in the day ".

A bus got right in front of them Kirito made a hard right to get around " are you okay? " Kirito asked her since she was holding onto him and gear had a slight vein appear. But sinon was just laughing " yeah I'm fine heh this is great! " " hell yeah! " gear added " go on punch it the faster the better! " " okay " he did like she asked him to do and started to faster.

Sinon was enjoying the ride while gear Laid back with his hands behind his head and was just laughing his head off " hahaha! Nice to know I'm not the only bad ass driver in this crap hole! Hahaha! We're gonna make it! "

**to be continued **

**So there you have it, hope that you all liked and enjoyed this refixed chapter of the story and the very thing itself because I'm glad that I finnaly reworked this chapter and while I'm at thanks for those that have been reading this thing and putting up with my sorry ass.**

**Okay now that's enough for right now...**

**so until next time...**

**G King!**

**Out!**


	8. Chapter 8 BOB

**(hey guys I have been busy lately so I haven't been able to work on this story mainly because that I went to wizard world comic con in sacremento and it was awsome! There were nice costumes biggest one was a guy dressing up as the Armored Titan and yes it was big)**

**Ah, good old memories of my very first comic con and one that i shall never forget and even now there are some really badass costumes i keep on seeing and really want to do, but since I'm so busy just don't have the time to do so. **

**Okay now enough talk lets get back to the story I don't own SAO 2 just Kano and my Oc's it is the main story it's just mixed with my idea's**

**Chapter 8**

**BOB Battle of Bullets**

**A **buggy was speeding off to make it to the governors office and Kirito,Sinon and Kano were hoping that they would not miss it. Kiritio swirled the buggy parked it and checked his watch " five minutes to go " " we have to hurry! " sinon said getting off and grabbing his hand and Gear got off to " this way! " she yelled out " come on go go go! " gear yelled as they started to run inside.

Then

They entered the lobby it had holographic messages for BOB everything " what are we standing around here for let's move! " Gear picked up his speed " " he's right come on " they then started to run again but slowed down because they were near the registration center. Sinon was dragging Kirito by the hand and for some reason Gear was irritated by it.

Kiritio looked around and checked out all of the possible players that could be his target( I wonder if one of these guys is death gun? ) he thought to himself.

" Here we are " Sinon said and they stopped in front of a few interfaces.

" This is where we have to sighs up for the teremeny, it's a typical run of the mill touch panel interface. "

" you think you could handle it or do I have to hold your hand " gear said earning a elbow from sinon " no I can figure it out " " cool I'm gonna be over at the next terminal so if you get stuck holler " " okay thinks a lot " " don't thank me, rather think her " gear said going to a thermal next to sinon.

" You don't have to be like that you know? " " relax I'm kidding " gear insured her.

Kirito examined the terminal he pressed entry and was shocked " wha? We're supposed to enter our real life info? " he read the entry that said please enter your real-world name and address. you may enter fake data to participate, but doing so will forfeit your right to Top Prizes. He was having a hard time to decide either he should do it for top prizes or not.

While on gears side he examined it ( humph no freakin way Sherlock besides I don't care about the prizes ) he entered fack data and noticed that the newbie couldn't decide. He then sighed " ah decisions, decisions " he muttered to himself.

" You done yet? " Sinon asked Kirito panicked and entered fake data " yes I'm all done thank you so much for all your help today sorry for all the trouble " he apologized " no worries that major ride on the buggy made up for it " " depending on your own point of view " gear wasn't happy.

" Anyway witch block did you end with for the pre limbs? " " um F I guess F-37 " " oh really I'm in F to number 12 that's kind of a cool coincidence huh we're do we meet? " she said examining the line ups " in the finals " gear answered " wait gear your in F block to? " " yep lucky me I'm number 1 " " that's good to hear ".

Kirito was confused " I'm not sure not you mean why is that good " Sinon explain please? " " if a person makes it to the final bracket in the pre limbs it won't matter if they lose they'll automatically advance to the battle royal " " which means that all three of us will have a shot getting into the grand finally as long as you survive to the last bracket " gear explained the rest.

" Oh " Kiritio said " but it means if any of us meet in the final bracket of the pre limbs I'll be playing to win " she said turning to Kiritio with eyes full of determination " heh as will I , so don't expect any mercy from another warrior " gear added.

" Oh I get it alright if we all make it no holding back "

With that done they made there way to the elevator " wow I'm impressed the Japanese translation on these terminals is pretty good, the official was chime " we'll not exactly its Asgard that developed and runs eh game is American " " yep they probably have some Japanese staff running the Japan Server " gear and sinon explained.

" Yeah and get this I we don't if you know but GGO operates an illegal grayzone here and in the US " " cause of its cash converstion system right? ".

" That's good your smart, you won't find anything on the company's home page except the most basic information, and as for managing your character your E money accounts to convert into what you earn " " any and all game related procedures has to be to be done in the game ". She stated

" it amazing shady but amazing " " hard to believe a lot of shady things today we use for entertainment " gear added to Kiritio's statement " it is,game is practically independent on the real world , maybe that's why the person I am in here and the real me feel like two different people " she trailed off and somehow gear knew how that feels.

" Sorry I don't why I went their, we should start heading to the prelim area now you ready to go? " " sure " Kiritio replied " about dam time to let's go its in the basement " gear started speed walking to the elevator.

**(Gear's P.O.V)**

Afterwards the elevator stopped and we entered the basement and as usual their were a bunch of tough looking guys there with all Ypres of looks and guns in their inventory. They were all staring at us for maybe a few reason one was that there was newbie two because of sinon three because they all know that I'm the Guilty Gear.

Then again it's probably all three reasons i was about to say something until I noticed the newbie was looking around like he was searching for something.

He snapped out of it when Sinon nudged his arm " something wrong? " " uh oh nothing " he replied " good " she said with a sigh of relief and looked toward me " Gear were gonna go to the waiting room, were gonna need some privacy to change into our combat suits ".

" I already knew no need to give me information like that " " we'll see ya gear we will meet at the usual spot " she said walking away with the newbie " yep got it " I replied before walking off to change into into my combat suit ( man I hate to be the newbie right now ).

Then a few seconds later I was in my usual suit witch mostly resembled a black leather trench coat and I wore my signature mask that covered the left side of my jaw making it look like skeleton teeth. ( oh yeah I asked the others to meet me here ) I thought to myself and then I saw them in a table waiting for me. " hey boss over here " sting called out I took a seat while the female assassin was standing along with Fox, Nan Stealth Shadow also sat across from me.

As for stealth shadows appearance he resembled a brainiac with a pair if goggles and light green camo pants with a gray jacket that black shirt underneath.

" Did you find anything out on War Sword? " I was hoping for good news before they replied.

" we tried our best and found nothing " nano answered " how can that be? " " boss it's just like he said there's no record of him " sting added " bull shit there's all ways records I mean take it this way if he bought a gun there would be a record of the player who bought it and few other things, like bounty hunters they get jobs for me governors office and after they complete it they get the reward and they keep records on who that person was ".

" Gear trust me it's just like Nano said the guy is practically a freakin ghost and we're not lying we tried everything " Fox stated. Gear letter out a sigh " well at least you guys tried but thanks any ways " " I got one question who that newbie? " stealth asked. Gear told them about how they met and how the newbie belated the gambling game untouchable.

" really the girl got some skills " stingray stated and probably planned on making a move on e newbie " Hey it's the rejects! " a voice called out.

A figure approached them he was tall, had short black spiky hair. He wore two light metal gauntlets on both of his arms and on both of his legs and a chest piece , a short red cape and his best feature was that he wore a metal mask that covered his entire face except for his yellow eyes that had no pupils.

" Strife? " fox was the first to speak " long time no see " he said grabbing a chair and sitting down " what are you doing here? " gear asked " same thing your doing ". " wait a minute your in BOB to? " sting said shocked " " yeah you always said that I'm not the type of man that takes the spot light " nano added.

" Eh I get bored so I needed a challenge " " I heard that a tricky assassin named King Cobra attacked you " gear wondered if the rumors were true " yeah I was but with a little hand from my partner War Shack and after two hours of gun powder the cobra died ".

after he said that they all started laughing " and now I heard that you and your girlfriend Sinon have a newbie under your wings ".

after he said that the rest of the rumbler's were backing away a few inches while gear was about to explode " **what the hell are you applying by that! and she's not my girlfriend! " **he slammed both of his hands on the table angry and embarrassment while Strife didn't flinch " yep still haven't changed along with the denial ".

Gear took a deep breath ( it's okay can kill him later ) by any chance you don't think the newbie is girl right? ".

He asked as they came back slowly " yeah looks like it " strife replied " we'll hate to bring to you and sting but that she is a dude ". After sting heard that she nearly pucked while nano and fox were surprised and strife chuckled " let me guess he has a avatar with long hair and the appearance of a woman? ".

" Yep that's the one and also don't tell anybody else that I said his " they all gathered around to see what gear had to say " Sinon doesn't know that he isn't a girl so guess where he is right now? ".

they all though about it for a moment and then they were doing there best to hold back their laughter " oh my god is he? " fox asked " yep she doesn't know that she's a guy and right now he's in the dressing room with her! "

After that they all started to laugh their asses off " **this is the best day of my life! Haha! " stealth** yelled out loud " yeah I bet she's pissed right now " nano added.

" After calming down Strife began to walk away and then threw a piece of paper at me and I caught it " what's this? " I asked curiously.

" Later today about an hour when BOB is over meet me at that location " " why? " " because it has something to do about your girlfriend " he said before walking away laughing.

" Dam it I told she ain't my girlfriend! " I was pissed off now.

I then looked to the rest of my comrades who we're doing there best of holding their laughter

" What? " I growled " I'm sorry boss but he's got a point " " yeah I mean you hang out with her all the time plus you both make a pretty good team so it's kind hard to deny it " Nano added more to sting's statement.

Before I was about to answer I saw both Sinon and the newbie coming out of the dressing room and from the looks of it she was pissed off and I saw why ( looks like bringing out the news didn't go so well ) I thought to myself because he had a hand mark on one side of his face ( got the slap to ) okay guys I'm gonna go to another table okay? " I said getting up.

" No worry's man you got this " sting gave me a thumbs up " if you got the skills then you got the talent " nano gave me a fist bump " yeah go show them all why your a total badass " stealth praised me " thanks guys I'll sure as hell give it my all " I said heading off but first just let it cool down between sinon and the newbe.

**P.O.V Over back to main story for now**

Sinon was pretty angry with Kirtio because she just found out that he was a guy with a female like avatar. She noticed that he was following her so she tried to lose him

" Stop following me " she threatened

" But I'm not sure what I'm supposed to do after this " he continued to follow her.

" Stop following me " she was starting to get annoyed

" Okay but I don't know anybody else here ".

" Stop following me! " she was getting serious now " but..but I " he continued to follow her until she stopped turned around took a deep breath to Kiritio it was probably another slap across the face but it wasn't she letter out a heavy sigh of defeat.

Afterwards both eventually got to a table and sat across from one another while gear was sitting in the middle seat against the wall with both his feet on it totally relaxed. Kiritio was about to say something but the words couldn't come out and he tried three times.

" Ah come on just ten more minutes " gear spoke to himself.

Sinon sighed for a moment " I'll explain but just the bear minimum that's it, after that you and me are enemy's " she stated but Kirioto was glad " thanks I appreciate it ".

" Yeah just so we're clear this doesn't mean that I forgive you, you see that clock up there when it hits zero everyone here will be automatically transferee to a battle field, along with who ever there first round opponent gonna be, you with me so far? "

" uh yeah " he replied.

" the fields a square, each side is a colomenter the weather,Tourane,and the time are all randomly generated, your opponents placed five hundred feet away from you who ever wins the match gets transferred back here "

" but if you die " gear nudged into sinons explanation " the loser is transferred to the first floor hall and you don't get pentleized for losing a match. Just die once then game over ".

" Yeah it's just like he said and are you gonna keep interrupting me? " she seemed annoyed by it now " I only do that to make easier for ya and your welcome by the way " gear said with a big grin making her scoff at his attitude.

" There is sixty seven people in block F so five points will take you to the final and you be eligible for the battle royal , that's it no more questions I'm done helping you out " she stated.

" I think I just about got the mist of it and thanks again " he responded

" humph you better reach the finals because even after everything we taught you today there's one thing left for you to learn "

" yeah what? " he asked " the taste of the bullet that beats you " she stated firmly.

" I'll look forward to it, what about you though you think that you can make it to the finals? "

" I'll retire if I get knocked out in he prelims " Sinon stated " but I won't..not this time..this time I'll kill all of the strong players " she said and then a evil smile appeared. " since this is the last we'll be chatting like this you should know my name " she brought up her player identity " the name of the person who's gonna beat you "

" Sinon " read out loud and she nodded

" And don't forget about me " gear said bringing out his player identity " remember this name because every foe I face I will fight until I die " he stated firmly in a menacing voice " Guilty Gear? " " that's my name " he stated and both he and Sinon got their identity's back.

He stuck out his hand to try shake " I'm Kirito nice to meet ya " he said trying to be friendly and to gear he regonized that name ( wait a minute Kirito ) he recognized him ( why is he here to look for me no it's not that but what , for now he doesn't know it's me so I'll play along ).

" Hey! " a voice called out it was Sinon's friend only in GGO he was known as Speagle. " about time you showed up I couldn't find both of you anywhere , I was afraid that you two weren't gonna make it ".

" Yeah sorry about that Speagle me and gear totally lost track of time thanks to a unexpected chore " she explained while scoocthing over so he could sit.

" Hey how come your here? You said you weren't competing did you change your mind? " Speagle took a seat right next her and gear made a very low growl ( I swear something is off about him ).

" Well I even though I know how much it bugs but I thought I sort f cheer you on from the sidelines , I already picked out a spot in front of the jumbo screen and everything, hey what was that unexpected chore you guys were talking about? "

" we were giving this newbie a lesson on how it works in the game " gear said pointed his thumb at Kirito while still lying back.

" That be me hi how's it going? " he bowed " oh..uh hi it's uh nice to meet you, so uh are you a friend of Sinon's? " he thought that he was a she until " hate to break it to ya but she's a dude " she stated bluntly " ouch sorry speed but you walked into that one " gear smiled out of amusement because the look on his face was priceless.

" Yeah my names Kirito, I'm a dude "

" eh .. eh a guy then does that mean he's uh your? "

" not even, hey Sinon and Gear thanks for showing me a good time it was a first great date "

" Oh hell no! I didn't do anything to you! " gear took that as a offense.

" The hell you saying it wasn't a good time and it wasn't a date it was a mistake so forget our names and forget that we ever met! " she was furious

" oh come on don't be so heartless " he still acted all casual " heartless my ass we don't even know you " the female returned with kano adding into it.

" Yeah and now that you revealed yourself as a guy I won't hesitate to put my foot in your ass. "

" But the three of us spend the whole say together, picking out my gear "

" hey whoa don't involve me in that shit because it just sounds wrong! " gear was really starting to get ticked off.

" Yeah only because you lie- " Sinon was cut off when the core started to to emit lights and a bunch of other things along with the AI about to announce the start of the tournament.

" thank you for your patience players, I hope your ready because the third bullet of bullets pelimenary tournament is about to begin, when the countdown reaches zero all competing players will be automatically transported to their respective first round field maps, good luck to you all "

after it said that a bunch of other players started to cheer and shoot into the air signaling the begging of BOB.

" Show time! " gear said sliding off the table while Sinon stood up and pointed at Kirito " you better make it to the finals because I'm looking forward to blowing your head off! " she stated.

" I accept your invention but don't keep me waiting to long " he said walking off and hit a spark " why you " she muttered and as he was walking off gear punched him.

" and don't think that I forgive you either because when we meet I won't just kill you I'll destroy your soul " he stated with a deep glare that looked like that off a monster.

After wards everyone was teleported to their first preliminary round

**To be continued **

**Hey guys sorry this thing took so long but I have been busy so the chapters my apology and also what gear said I made that one up and pretty much that's exactly how i feel if i found out a she was a he and be rather pissed off and just freakin bounce. **

**" Hell no, I'm out of here! "**

**So yeah, hopefully you'll all enjoy this one a little bit better and I'm looking forward to actually adding all of my oc's into ALO but for right now that will have to wait.**

**Okay **

**until next time...**

** G King!**

**Out!**


	9. Chapter 9 BOB Prelims Scorpion

**here's another chapter for my story and also to my followers I appreciate your support but enough chit chat lets go! and as usual I don't own SAO just my OC charters **

**( Okay I know I said that id fixed this thing but just not this chapter, because to be honest I'm fine with it. )**

**Chapter 9**

**Gears P.O.V**

Gear was teloported to what seemed like something from a syfy movie mainly because all there was , was a pentagon shaped platform that had a light while everything else is pitch black just like a cave.

" God I hate these rooms " i muttered to himself and looked to see who was his first opponent on the image it said Guilty Gear Vs Scorpion.

I whistled to myself " whoa I heard he's a pretty good player and while I'll try out Trench " I equipped trench and Hope since I figured this would get intense.

( if he is Kirito then I need for myself if that it is him or some other guy with a name like )

Then I remembered all the battles that we have been through together watching each other's back

( why is he here then even after that want to be found.)

the clock then hit zero and I was teleported to my first match.

**P.O.V overcars**

**normal P.O.V**

Gear and his opponent were teleported to what seemed like a abandoned warehouse full of old airplane parts and chains hanging from the ceiling and the outside was full of destroyed cars.

Gear was looking around the area until he felt the barrel of a gun behind his head.

he quickly reacted by doing a backwards backflip kick causing his opponent to skid back and gear had enough time to draw Trench and looked at his opponent ready to fire.

" Humph you still love to do the silent sting huh Scorpion? "

Scorpion was tall he wore light black and yellow combat gear along with a very unusual mask that resembled a face of a demon.

he chuckled as he regained his balance and pulled out two mini SMG's

" still have those monster reflexes i see "

" I never expected you to enter BOB " gear said while pulling releasing the safety with a loud click

" naturally one demon such as myself seeks worthy opponents " he said while reloading his guns

" and none of them ever come close to a challenge like you, say is that a new gun? " Scorpion said ready to shot and ready to make a move while aiming at gear.

Gear gave him a death glare and was ready to begin " yep and you have the honor of being Trench's first victim " gear fired but scorpion quickly dodged it by running and then skidded across the floor with both of his guns blazing.

Gear jumped and fired at a chain supporting a engine that then shattered and began to fall.

Scorpion saw that he would die if he didn't move so he quickly used the momentum to quickly jump onto the engine and then leaped to a nearby wall and started to run across it firing once again.

Gear leaped to he wall on his side and dodged the bullets while running along the wall and then jumped backwards and fired his gun side ways **(yes it's from wanted) **the bullet he fired curved sideways and hitter it's target destroying Scorpions left arm.

Scorpion landed back on the floor and started to laugh and gear approached him

" haha I love these do or die moments " he said dropping his other gun and looked at his arm " so what you took out one of my claws I still have my stinger " scorpion brought out a very long red photon sword that was the shape of a katana " fight like a warrior or fight like a pussy? " he said while making a stance with his sword behind his back and ready to leap forward like tiger.

" Oh I'll fight like warrior " he said putting trench back into its holder and brought out hope. He then put two hands on the massive blade and was ready

" but that means I can't enjoy it ".

Scorpion then jumped forward and started to spin and then slashed left width gear easily blocked it and then punched Scorpion right in the stomach.

Scorpion saw his chance and kicked in in the chest giving him an opening to land two strikes from his blade creating a wound the shape of an x he jumped back but leaped forward again and all gear could do was keep blocking the his attacks do to the fact that he always carry's a massive sword.

(I don't have time for this ) gear then ducked down and made scorpion trip and then gear shoved his sword right trough his chest and into the ground.

Scorpion tried to move but it was no use I've was trapped and gear quickly drew Trench and aimed it right at his opponents head

" coward you were supposed to fight like a warrior "

" there is something I need to find out and we'll " gear then shot scorpion right in the head " have a rematch "

" f*** you " scorpion spoke his last words before shattering into hundreds of crystals.

" Heh that was rude " gear said before deactivating hope and put it into its holder

until a image saying **Congratulations ! Guilty Gear Wins! **( this is gonna take while ) gear thought as he was the sphere that brought hi there started to teleport Jim back where he was before.

back at the basement Kirito just finished his match and ended up watching gears match the whole time " the way how he fights it's so familiar " and then he heard a deep breath behind him " **are you the real deal? " **the stranger spooked kirito and making him jump away just a few feet away from him and ready to use his photon sword.

the stranger wore a dark hooded cloak and had on a mask that resembles the face of a skull and had glowing red visors. The stranger looked at him and Kiritimati calmed down " the real deal what do you mean by that who are you? ".

the stranger didn't answer him instead he approached him until he was looking directly at Kirito who was ready to activate his sword " **I saw your match you took him out with a sword " **

" yeah so what? that's not against the rules or anything is it? " the stranger leaned forward right int his face **" I'll ask again are you the real deal? ". **

Kirito started to get nervous ( wait does he know me? ) he thought while looking directly at his visor ( no way we have met before, we've been face to face like this but where? where have I do I know him from? ).

The stranger revealed one of his bandaged covered arms reach up into the air brought up his stats and then brought up options and then hinted tournament. He pressed F block and zoomed into Kirotio's name brought it up and turned it around to face him.

" **with that name and your sword skill are you the real deal or what? " **the stranger asked again and Kirito started to remember all of his past comrades from SAO and the ones he fought including his enemy's when he first Entered AlO.

( if he know me I should know him ) he then figured it out ( that's it he's an SAO surivor .. who is he and where did we meet in SAO? ) then he started to remember all of the other people he met in in SAO including some enemy's but he couldn't figure it out.

The stranger then lowered his arm and that's when Kirito along with Gear from the distance they saw the mark of e murder guild Laughing Coffin.

( what the hell! no way laughing coffin? ) gear was utterly speechless while Kiritio remembered a few members of Laughing Coffin he fought while in SAO including a person he killed.

**to be continued **

**well there you have it if the chapter sucks I don't care but I'm going to try to finish this story but it will take time **

**some reviews would be appreciated and until next time G King out!**


	10. Chapter 10 Old Nightmares

**heres another chapter to my loyal fans I have been super busy lately and I try to work as much as I can but lately I have been hooked up on the mass effect series so I've been distracted and as usual I own SAO just all these Ocs primarily Kano AKA Guilty Gear gear for short and also it do it stick with the original story but it just has added material**

**chapter 10 old nightmares **

Kirioto was trembling in fear after seeing the laughing coffins mark and gear was in the back ground trying to absorb what he just saw.

" **answer the question or don't you understand? " **the stranger was starting to get irritated

" no I don't " kirito finally wandered him " what do you mean by real deal? "

" **never mind **" the stranger gave up " **whenever your a fake using his name or the real guy someday Ill kill you **" he finished that last sentence with steam emitting from his mask and then walked away leaving Kirito traumatized.

Gear was in utter disbelief of that the laughing coffin was still active even after what happened in SAO. He also watched Kiritio sitting down with his head on both of his hands breathing heavily as if he just a saw a ghost

( Laughing Coffin the emblem on his wrist belonged to the murder guild from SAO , laughing coffin, god knows how many players they killed in their time ) he thought while memory's played through his mind of when he was in SAO the battles he fought against three members of the guild including on of the few that he killed himself ( but their not the only ones guilty of murder )

**Flashback**

Kiritio was in strange room with steps floating I the air but he wasn't there for the sights he was apart of a assault squad that was mostly made of the knights of the blood oaths guild and a few other guilds including a few other players that we're being lead by the assault squad leader.

He stopped and turned to face his comrades " if the tip we gots good then we should be near Laughing Coffins base,but before we charge in let's keep one thing in mind, those guys are red players, once the battle starts there not gonna think twice about killing anyone of us so don't you hesitate, you do and your dead " the captain said and other people knoded their heads in understandment

" we got 2 things going for us though we outnumber them and we got higher skill levels, so who knows maybe they'll surrender peacefully, hell a guy can he? " a few of the men laughed at the leaders joke.

" you think that's how it's gonna go? " a voice called out and heavy foot steps were heard they all turned around and Kano had just caught up with the squad " because it ain't happening "

" and what do you mean by that monster? " one of the men insulted him but he ignored it and he can clearly see that most of them were not happy about having Kano the destroyer with them do to everything he had done.

" They aren't afraid of us and to some killing another person is mere child's play, so if you all start taking this seriously then no one will die " Kano said taking one last step and was finally near the group

" oh sure big talk coming from a murderer " one solder blurred out only to receive a death glare from Kano.

" I'm not your enemy so save it for the real problem " he stated firmly.

And then it began the assault squad was ambushed by laughing coffin and every member wear a hooded cloaks and most of their weapons they wielded were swords, daggers and axes. It was Pure chaos everyone was fighting for there very lives and had a hard time doing it because they were everywhere taking down an opponent one by one some refused to surrender they either ran away or they died.

( They caught us off gaurd but we regrouped just in time )

the two soldier that insulted Kano were about to be killed until the two laughing coffin members were impaled through the chest by a massive sword and they eventually died shattering into a thousand pixels. The two solders were shocked because they were just saved by one they called monster " **come on! don't just sit there stick together! **" kano said as he blocked two incoming enemy's and used his tail to knock back any enemy's who tried to sneak behind him.

As for Kiritio he just saw four comrades die and before he knew it the one that killed three of the solders charged at him ignoring the fact that with just one more hit he would die. Kiritio knocked away the blade and with a battle cry he decapitated the red players head

Kirito narrating. ( it turned into a blood soaked nightmare after that, we've won the battle but the time it was over we lost ten of ours as for laughing coffin twenty of them refused to surrender and we're killed and half of them were killed by Kano trying to save as many of us as he could and out of that twenty 2 lives were claimed by my sword )

**flashback end **

( that guy if he's one of the survivors from Laughing Coffin then he must have talked to at some point after that battle , or maybe he's one of the two people I killed, no! that's impossible that's crazy " Kiritio then remembered the voice recording of death gun. That's when he realized it ( oh my god his voice was the same as death guns )" was that him co-could he be death gun? ". he senses then came back when Sinon taped his shoulder and he jumped a little

" you look like your about to lose it "

" I'm okay "

sinon turned to the screen " gues your first match was tougher then you thought , you got back pretty early though not to shabby for a newb " she said turning to face him and leaned back still frightened " god if your like this after one match you'll never make it to the finals , you man up guy remember we got things to settle " she then began to walk away right after tapping his shoulder with her knuckle.

in the distance Kano watched as he grabbed the knuckle she tap his shoulder with and he knew that look very well ( Jesus the guilt has finally got to him, maybe I should ) but before gear could do anything he was teleported to his next match.

he was now at a desert where there were old buildings everywhere perfect killing grounds for a sniper. He then started to walk forward very slowly and brought out his "lucky rilfe" Ace and then he got hit in the side of the head.

most players die instantly when they have been hit in the head but gear shrugged it off and then figured out where the shot came from.

The sniper was shocked to see that didn't kill him and was starting to get scared when he began to walk in his direction. The sniper then shot him right in the chest but he shrugged it off and when he gear saw him he stopped and looked at him directly in the eye.

" your going down you sona of a bitch " the sniper yelled out and then shot a bullet right into gears forehead and then after five seconds gear spit the bullet out of the right side of his lips since he wearing his signature mask.

the sniper was now terrified " n- o no way that's impossible " the sniper said as he was about to make another shot but he had to reload and while he was reloading gear aimed ace right at his target

" bang " he said silently before firing a single that took out the sniper in one shot pericing right through the snipers skull. He lowered his weapon and letter out a heavy sigh and saw that he won.

( I'm not really sure it you Kiritio, to me there's only way for me to know and it is speaking with swords ) he thought to himself as he was then teleported back to the basement.

when he arrived his friends ran up to him

" what the hell was that!? " Sting said demanded an answer.

" what was what? " gear knew what he was talking about but he decided to go along with the flow

" you got in the head twice and the second time you just spit bullet out how did you that " Nano said in a calm manner

" yeah that was creepy your like a freakin terminator " Fox added.

" It's a very extremely rare skill that I always had, and these cloths aren't just for show " gear said a little annoyed because he had to do something

" what do you mean? " his whole guild was confused

" Simple all my cloths reduce damage and increase my health and my mask cuts all critical damage by half "

" aw that's so cool " stealth shouted out.

" yeah yeah get that out of your systems , can I go now I got something do " gear said speeding off to the request terminal.

**to be continued **

**huh? what do you think he's gonna do? Let's see you guys try to guess that one **

**and also those who love this story I appreciate your loyalty and thanks to all you readers last month I have done better then the one before **

**and as usual until G King! out!**


	11. Chapter 11 BoB alliances forging P 1

**well guys here's another chapter of the monster within and as usual i don't own the anime or the characters just my OC's **

**and also it does stick with the original story some of the parts you don't see in the anime I added those**

**Chapter 11 BOB Alliances forging Part 1**

After five rounds of the BOB preliminary the finals were now here and there were only four players left Kirito, Sinon , Guilty Gear and Striff.

and as of right now everyone was waiting for who would fight who in random of course everybody was a little surprised because apparently this didn't happen in the last Battle of Bullets tournament so the excitement was building up.

just like that the candidates were chosen

Kirito VS Sinon

Guilty Gear VS Striff

**" thank you for waiting not let the prelim finals of BOB begin " **the NPC announced

( don't like it? good I don't care )

BoB Final Preliminary round

Sinon was teleported to her final match in the preliminary round for BOB the stage was a ruined highway with old vehicles going all the way down perfect for cover depending on what type of weapons either player uses.

she immediately checked her surroundings and so far so sign of Kirito so she quickly ran to a perfect position which was an old bus. she went to the upper seats and layed down with Hecate aimed right in the front distance

( he's gonna close in on me using the shadows for cover, my only chance is to nail him with the first shot before he figures out my location, he won't even know what hit him ) .

She then aimed her scope down on the highway getting a full view of the area

( what's my problem? Why do I want to be beat him so bad? ) then the memory of how he acted reminded of herself ) she shook her head in frustration and before she knew it Kiritio was walking down the road heading in her direction. She zoomed in

( does he think he can dodge my bullet at this range!? ) Sinon then kept her finger ready to pull the trigger while Kirito was still walking without a care in the world

( does he even want to? ) she then started aim and slowdown her heart rate because she was starting to get nervous and was breathing to fast for the bullet line to make a perfect shot

" don't...don't, don't **screw with me! **" she yelled out as she fired her first shot shattering the windshield glass and to her surprise it went right past him hitting a turned over vehicle and blowing it up just a few feet away from him. He was in fazed by the explosion and was standing their like nothing with any sign of concern.

Now she was starting to get desperate. so she fired another shot only to miss then another and another and so on but for some reason she just reason she could hit him even if he was this close.

After six shots and she could not hit him at him at all. He then looked up right at her. she that her cover was blown she quickly ran out of the bus and then straight to him a few feet away a bad spot for a sniper like her and a good opportunity for a swordsman like Kiritio.

" fight me! Come on! fight! or do you think I'm not worth the effort!? "

" you got it all wrong, all I want is to compete in the finals, theirs no reason to fight anymore "

" then go and shot yourself and get it over with! or would that be a waste of ammo? or maybe you wanted me to shoot you cause you thought it would even the score between us? " as she was speaking tears started to form in her eyes " to you it's just a game , just one stupid match , that's all it is to that it , a game? well just because you feel that way doesn't mean I do! ".

Then Kirito remembered what Sinon said about playing to win while Gear was watching the whole thing ( why do feel this way? And is that really you old friend?) he wondered to himself.

now that Kiritio remembered he felt guilt " I'm sorry what I did was wrong, sure it's a game and only one match but still that's why we have to give it all we got, it's why we're here it's how we live it's how we keep surviving "

he then lowered his head looking down on the ground " if anyone should've known that it's me... Sinon give me a chance to make it right with you, let me give you the fight I promised "

" I swear if your messing with me..." she wasn't able to finish because Kirito was reaching for his pistol. She aimed Hecate ready to fire but he raised one hand in defense and now she was confused he then reloaded it causing a bullet to fly in the air and caught it afterwards putting his pistol back in its holder.

" Got any bullets left or are you out? "

" yeah I got one "

" okay thens let's have a duel, here's the rules we stand ten meters apart you with your rifle and me with my sword, I'll toss this bullet up and when it hits the ground we start what'd ya say? "

" hang on if we're ten meters away from each other it won't give you enough time to see the bullet line and react and with my Hecate I'll definitely hit you at that range I can't miss "

" you won't know until you try "

( whys he acting so confident? Does he have a plan or something? What ever it is I'm ready for it " okay if that's how you want it let's go ".

then Kirirto started to walk back until he was ten meters away from Sinon. He turned around and she reloaded her weapon and aimed at him ready to fire

( I knew it he does have a plan ) she thought to herself as she adjusted her aim

" okay get set " he said and got no response that meant she was ready. Kirito then flipped the bullet into the air and quickly activated his photon sword and got into a stance readying himself as well. Time it's self seemed to slowed down as they were both waiting for the bullet drop and when it did Sinon fired but Kirito sliced the bullet in half.

( no way!? That's impossible!? ) she was totally surprised that he did that but quickly regained her focus and had reached for her sub machine pistol but as she was doing that Kiritio charged which made her panic and almost fell back but he caught her with his sword against her throat.

" You knew where I was aiming but how? how did you know I was going for your leg? "

" I knew because I could see your eye through the lens of your scope " her eyes widened in amazement " that's how he my bullets path? that's amazing that kind of power way beyond any BR game " If your so strong and you could do that why did you look so afraid before? "

" your wrong it's not strength, all it is is a skill " he said while looking her directly in the eye

" no.. it's not, technique isn't enough to cut a bullet from my Hecate in half, you and I both know that, it takes strength and all I want to know is how to get it, it's why.. It's why I'm here to figure out " she said as tears started to slowly roll down her cheeks

" listen could you shoot a player in here, if you knew the real world that would player die from it? and what if you had to kill that player? because if you didn't some you know or love would die instead, If you had that power could you still pull that trigger? ".

" Does he know? about what happened to me that day or maybe something like that happened to him to? " Kirito then brought Sinon closer to him and deactivated his sword

" I can't go through that again " he shook his head " so I'm not as strong as you think I am, I don't know the names of the two no three people I killed in that other game I have to live with it every single day and everyday I keep hoping that I forget "

Sinon was touched by that and dropped her pistol and was about to touch his cheek and but he shook his head and smiled " I'm fine anyway I guess that means I won the duel doesn't it? "

" huh? oh yeah I guess "

" would you mind surrendering then I'm not a fan of slashing girls " Sinon then realized that he was touching the part of her clothes that showed a little bit of her skin on the sides while she pushed away from him Gear had a tick mark on his head

" next time I'm not gonna lose see you in the finals! And make sure you survive until you see me again " she then huffed and turned around " resign! " then a sheet at said are you sure you want to resign appeared in Japanese appeared and Sinon placed her hand on the panel and the match was decided.

**yeah I know I'm late updating this thing and it probably sucks but hey I'm trying to stick with the original story some times such as this chapter as for some reviews would be nice I don't care what they say I need criticism to make me work harder **

**and as usual unlit next time **

**G King! **

**Out!**


	12. Chapter 12 BoB alliances part 2

**(Hey guys long time no see I know haven't been working on this like i usually do but I have been really busy and kind of distracted due to anime, working, and school work so that's been keeping me busy including a few other things. But that's enough let's get this next chapter started already! ) **

**Old words ignore;)**

**( I don't own SAO 2 just my Oc's )**

**Chapter 12 BOB **

**alliances made part 2**

The battle between Kirito and Sinon was over with the result of sinon surrendering the match and the whole fight Gear studied the match and now he was beginning to believe his suspicions were true

( I need to win my next match, I need too know if its really you )

and with that gear was teleported to his final match for the preliminary's and he knew exactly who was fighting against the strongest opponent he has ever faced in GGO Strife.

Gear knew that this wasn't going to be easy but if he wanted to get the truth and try to move on then must win not just for himself but for all those around him just to make a difference.

Pretty soon gear was teleported to what he liked to call the blank room and there he equipped all his gear cause this was all or nothing. But sometimes he would do this to help calm him down by taking in a deep breath and letting it out

( I can do this ) and with that he was sent to the next match

BOB preliminary final round

Gear was teleported to ruined city that kind of resembled New Jersey only thing is that there wasn't anyone around to say how you doing or nothing just dead silence with the snow falling burying the forgotten settle meant of what ever this place used to be.

gear then equipped his rocket launcher Atom and began to skin around his surroundings. Now he was walking down an old street and there was no sign of his opponent but he kept his eyes on the look out along with his ears that would be able to hear the faintest sound either in the shadows or on the roof tops. He then stopped and stopped his breathing and heard foot steps on the roof tops crunching in the snow and without hesitation gear fired another bullet that shot up onto the roof creating a hitting a barrel causing an explosion and revealing strife jumping along the rooftops.

gear then fired two more bullets side ways that trailed strife as he was running from his own pursuer and those tracers didn't last for long cause strife used the old derby to his advantage before turning aroun and jumped off the roof.

Seeing an opportunity gear then threw four grenades into the air that were easily destroyed by strifes skill with his pistols and landed on the end of the street where gear was walking and then creating smoke

The two stared at each other right in the eye waiting for the moment as a gust of snow blew near them. Gear threw his last two grenades and brought out one of his revolvers.

Gear then ran to the side with grudge firing in full fury but thanks to stifles quick reflexes he jumped into the air and used the building to jump and avoid gears line of fire before aiming one of his pistols and fired hitting gear in the right leg but not before gear threw a another grenade that sent them both flying in the distance.

Then suddenly before strife had a chance to re strike gear had thrown his sword hope and sliced off strifes right arm as he landed back on the ground " heh never knew you had it in ya "

strife commented as the smoke cleared revealing gear who lost his left arm and half his face surprising strife that he was still alive including the people who we're watching like Sinon and Kirito.

" Why? I don't understand we've fought countless times so many in fact I lost count and every single time you never took one seriously so why now!? " strife demanded an answer because it was true they fought many times before but this time was different now gear actually faced him liked he always wanted but gear stood their an emotionless look.

" answer me! "

gear looked at him sternly " up till now I've only been running away.. "

" huh? " strife was confused

" All of those fights and the reason for me being here was to help me forget, but up till now something has reappeared and that's why I have to win " gear stated firmly before he brought out his revolver.

" you still got your lucky gun with ya? "

" yes I'd do in fact " strife said as brought it out " so what'd you have mind? "

" we're going to do this old school and see who's the quicker gunslinger "

" a quick and draw contest I like the sound of that so what's the rules? "

" we walk back ten feet and turn around, first one to land a bullet the quickest wins so what's it going to be? ".

strife grinned cause he always wanted to do this and he believed that he would win this no problem at all " heh all right let's go " and with that they both turned around and walked backwards until they were ten feet away from each other and then tuned around to face each other.

they wouldn't move a single muscle heck they didn't show no sign of breathing as they stared down on one another with their hands on their guns waiting for the right moment to draw. After a few seconds a massive gust is snow passed by them and with that they both drawed their guns but only one of them fired. And then it was already realized who fired cause strife saw that he was hit

" heh your faster then me " he spoke before shattering into multiple pixels with the result saying that Guilty Gear won.

Back down inside the basement everyone was completely surprised by the guilty gear defeated strife one of the quickest pistol users in all of GGO there were even some whispers saying that was he even human at all cause nobody could survive that.

Sinon sighed in relief that her friend won while Speagle just stared at the screen while Kirito was trying to figure something out

( the way how he fights like that and that calm attitude just who is he and why does he seem so familiar? ) he thought.

after that everyone thought that the prelims were finally over until an alarm went off getting everyone's attention

" **The request will now go into effect along with a bonus match that will begin now **" the Npc announced making everyone surprised cause this didn't happen in the last BOB so everyone was wondering who made the request.

Then all the sudden Kiroto was teleported to the blank room and he saw who he was facing ( why does gear want to fight me? ) he thought before he equipped his photon sword and pistol before he was teleported to the next match

**BOB Preliminary bonus match **

Kirito arrived in some kind of ancient ruin that was underground once he saw where he was at he began to search the area for gear. After searching for about ten minutes kirito finally found gear in a massive round room with his sword planted in the ground

" bout time you'd show up " he said looking directly at him and was about to pull out his pistol but gear raised his hand up " now just why the hell do you need that when we can do this the way how we know best " kirito knew what he exactly meant by that.

" Alright if that's the way how you want it then I accept " kirito then activated his sword while gear drew his sword from the ground and took a stance with both of his hands in a,firm grip.

They then both charged at each other with gear attacking like a savage beast while kirito was right now on the defense cause he barley was able to make a move

" what's wrong I know that you can do better than that! " gear said as he raised his sword into the air and slammed it into the ground but since the room had plenty of room kirito dodged the attack by rolling to the side and then charged forward only for gear knock him back and crash into a wall.

before kirito could move the tip of hope was at his chest with gear glaring right at him " your not him the real kirito would be able to put up a better fight " leaving kirito in shock

( I remember him but where did I meet him ) he tired to move but fear wouldn't budge until he lowered his blade and stepped backwards before turning around leaving kirito confused

" why did you? "

" Cause it'd be too easy now get up and give me a promising fight " gear said readying his blade while kirito got back up and readied his weapon.

He then charged at gear and began to wildly swing his sword while gear wasn't even flinching at all he kept blocking and knocking away kirito's sword like it was nothing.

But all the sudden their swords clashed and kirito lunged his sword up to gears face.

Gear bearly dodged it but it did graze his face and got rid of his mask next he elbowed kirito right in the stomach followed by a hard punch that made him skid back a few feet.

( geez this guy really knows how to fight, but the way how he does it it's so familiar ) he thought to himself but stopped after he got a look at gears face. Kirito's eyes widened because he remembered that face and then all the sudden memory's of Kano flooded through his mind until he reached his conclusion

" K-Kano? ".

after kirito said that gear was shocked as well because he now knows it is his old friend " hello Kirito "

" kano... your alive... "

" yeah so are you " gear then charged at him and slammed his blade to the ground with kirito dodging his attack

" wait stop! I need to talk to you! " the teen protested.

" There's nothing to talk about! " gear yelled out as hope glowed bright red and swung at kirito only for him to block the attack but was kicked in the stomach making him roll back and gear slammed his sword into the ground but kirito easily evaded it by rolling to the left side and jumped forward only for gear to block it.

" answer me! Why are here!? " kirito demanded gear but he did not answer his question and knocked him away

" Ans what did I tell you before? I never wanted to see you again along with everyone else.."

" that's a lie! Everyone is worried about you! "

" shut up.."

" your only lying to **yourself! "**

**" Shut up! **" gear then slammed his sword into the ground creating a wave of energy that kirito jumped over and and slammed down his blade hitting gear across the chest and then gear knocked him away again and began to attack him like a savage beast with anger boiling in his eyes.

" Even after everything that I had done! And what I said! You still look at me as a friend why!? Tell me! **Tell me! **" gear then landed a blow across his chest nearly taking out all of his HP and tumbled backwards.

they were now both exhausted from this fight and kirito got up " no your wrong I still remember "

**Flashback **

Kano was looking out in the distance because something was on his mind. As usual he traveled along side with Kirito for a while that they were now brothers in arms

" Kano? "

" hmmm? "

" something bothering you? "

" no not really " kirito knew he was lying because of kano's extreme guilt that he has a lot on his mind.

" Is it about the laughing coffin incident? "

" no it's out of jeliousy towards you "

" towards me why? " Kano then turned around and gave him a serious look

" Kiritio some people look at you as if your a ray of hope while they look at me as if I'm the same monster no they look at me as if I'm the devil "

" it don't matter after you explained everything they all know that it wasn't your fault "

" No your wrong they don't trust me, even after all the good deeds that I have done it won't make it now let me ask you something how do you face the fact that you killed a few people? Cause when we kill somebody we have to live with it and those three people you killed that was nothing compared to thousands of lives that I took "

" Kano it's true that we have to live with it but we still need to live because some of these people have loved ones that want to see them again and don't forget I'm your friend along with everyone else ".

kano understood that statement and nodded his head and sighed " yeah your right "

**Flashback end**

" even after you told me I always kept looking for any leads to find you but I just never expected to find you here cause I was after somebody else "

" so that's it? " gear said raising his sword " meeting me was just unexpected fate huh? " after he did that with a fierce battle cry he threw his sword at Kiritio only for him to dodge it and began to attack gear who wasn't fighting back with a calm attitude.

" I never wanted to see you again " he spoke as gears sword began to turn around " however if I want to find peace then..." He grabbed Kiritio's hand " then I will help you but for right now this match is over both of us " all of the sudden the sword went right through them killing both players instantly ( **Destiny bond **).

**To be continued **

**( whew that took a while to make but yeah I finally finished this chapter and again I deeply apologize for the delay I've been busy my fellow readers with the new story I made a while ago and school work witch is a pain in the ass but he'll has to be done right? **

**Well I'm going to work on this when I'm able to too but I'll be busy with family and a two little projects I've been working up on so if any of you are bored why don't you read my other story's that way you have something to do and when you get a chance check out the work me and my partner have been working on Aceman the outlaw DMWL and Red hood crossover basically. ) _ Old words... ignore :)**

**so nothing really changed I admit that but hey I'm fine with it.**

**okay that's enough right now so as usual **

**until next time...**

**G King!**

**Out!**


	13. Chapter 13 BOB begin

**Hi everyone hows it going? Yeah I know it's been quite a while ever since I updated this story but I apologize sincerely I've just been really busy that's all with new story's and all that with a lot going on. So I'm back in the game for right now for this story so I hope I meet all of your expectations and hopefully you'll all like it so here it is**

** ( and just a quick heads up this chapter is mostly going to be focused on Kano for right now but later it'll be focused on the main story it'll just have extras in it if you all know what I mean. Plus it's two episode in one I'd like this story to progress a,little faster that's all ****) **

_**This has been refixed.**_

**Chapter 13 **

**Kill the crimson memories**

Kano had just woken up from a ruff sleep he practically barley got any at all cause he was looking rather pale. After he made his alarm clock shut time to finishthe hell up he let out a loud yawn and walked to his bathroom and took a hot shower to get his mind straightened out.

" *sigh* never expected this at all " Kano was having a hard time processing what had just happened the per day first this War Sword guy shows up after that a member of laughing coffin was in there including his old friend Kirito as well

( guess the disappearing act had to fail someday ).

After he was done Kano put on some clothes a black leather jacket, black combat boots and warm pants since it was really cold today and as a bonus he added a black scarf that had a white paw print of a wolf. When he got done he thought that it a walk would help calm himself but before he left he took one last glance at the draw that contained the revolver that he was going to use to end his pain.

He had been walking for about an hour enjoying the feeling of peace until he was near a certain park.

Even though he didn't like prying into other peoples business something did not feel right about him even when he first met him but he decided to keep quit on how he felt about the him. It went on for a more seconds with the ending off shino pushing go him back and saying that she had to do this on her own and asked him if he could wait for her.

seeing that brought back a few memories from his past but quickly shook it it off as he over heard shino say something about him waiting for her or something like that.

As the conversation ended Kano decided to have a little talk with her as he

" Kano " " shinkawa " they both nodded their heads greeting one another before each went into their respective directions

" hey asada " kano said greeting his friend.

" oh, Kano what brings you out here? " kano shrugged his shoulders " eh I'm taking a walk to get some stuff straightened out that's all " he said taking a spot on one of the two swings " so that was some talk huh? "

" you we're peeping in on the conversation? " " no don't take it the wrong way I just hear a lot of things and you were one of them that's all " he waved his hands in defense hoping to avoid an argument and sighed in relief

" so you really want to beat that guy huh? "

" yeah, why did you have a tie by killing him and yourself though? " shino was really curious to know

" cause he just reminds me if some one I used to know from a long time ago, I'm curious to know what did you mean that he was the only one who knows what your going through? ".

Once he asked that question she got a little quiet for moment before kano sighed " look it's alright if you don't want to tell, I understand you can explain when your ready so no harm done "

" Well I got a question for you why'd you kill yourself and that newbie? " shino was really curious to know why he did that cause the only time he did hat was only one time since he was going to die he'd take his opponent with him that's why he called it destiny bond.

" Cause I'd rather face him in B.O.B that's why " " oh okay " after that Kano looked over at the clock and saw that they only had at least an hour before they go back so he decided to do something

" hey I was wondering would you like to grab a bite to eat since we got an hour tell the tournament? " he asked wondering if she'd say yes but instead she had a look of surprise

" yeah sure but are you alright with that? " " why not it gives us something to do plus we'll be there before it begins and I'll buy "

" alright lead the way " afterwards the two of went over to a restraunt that kano goes to a lot and in the distance someone was watching them with a look of jeliousy.

It now shows the same caffee from before.

" By the way...what did you two talk about? " kano inquired as he was eating a small sandwich.

" What do you mean? "

" It's kind of obvious but come on, tell me, what's going on? "

She was a bit hesitant to awnser but decided to do so since she thought it'd be nice to let off some of the pressure.

" Shinkawa kind of confessed to me " kano raised an eyebrow.

" Hm. Okay, do you feel the same way? "

" I don't really know...I mean there's just so much going on that I'm just not even ready for something like that. "

" But how did he take it? "

" He took it real well, " kano then continued to consult. " Are you gonna give him an awnser once BOB is done? "

" Yes. "

" Hey, look just go with what feels right, their ain't nothing wrong with it. Just be careful of the choices you'll make because they always have a consequence. "

" I know, but kano what do you think? "

" What do I think of what? "

" Have you ever had any intrist? " " personally? " kano inquired with her nodding.

" Hmm, not really, I mean hell, I've been given the chance five times and each one I kindly turned down. "

" But why though? "

" Just...it just didn't feel right. Sure they were honest, but I didn't feel the same way, that's all there is to it. "

" Don't you ever want to be happy though? " hearing that made his skin crawl.

" ,,,,,I don't know how to answer that. "

" (sigh) Well thanks for the lunch " after that the black haired female teen left leaving kano pondering on what she said.

" I deserve to happy? Give me a break. "

**Kirito's Pov **

I just arrived back at the SS Glocken and when I arrived in saw that the clock said that the main event would start in 65 minutes so that would give me plenty of time to look over what information that I had gathered so far

**flashback **

I remembered what death gun said to me before he left " **whenever your a fake using his name or the real guy someday I'll kill you **" he spoke as steam vented from his mask

**flashback end **

( the first time death gun showed up was after the second Bullet of Bullets and both of the murders he committed happened in front of witnesses, he's been staying under the radar since the last killing probably leveling up as much as he can ).

I then saw the names of those who we're competing ( I don't see anyone registered as death gun here either but if he wants to stage another murder BOB's perfect, he'll be here I know it I got to find out the name of death guns avatar and stop him ) i thought to myself as I looked over to the distance

( I just hope I can finish this and find out why Kano disappeared )

**Pov end **

**Now continuing normally **

later Kano/ now Guilty Gear went back to GGO the only thing he wasn't going to like was talking to Kirito since he left for his own personal reason. He then arrived at the governors office to register and when he got there he saw that he was bothering Sinon who was still pretty upset with him.

Even though he wasn't that far he could still hear those two " hey? Hey sinon? Hello anyone home? Come on- "

" shut up! I thought I made it clear I was done talking god what else do you want from me? "

" n- nothing, but now that you mention it maybe we can swap some info before this starts I mean, you know like for old times sake? " he asked nervously cause she was giving him a hard glare and then she sighed

" fine whatever, I'll do it even though I'm the one giving all the info " " but I got stuff to share too, it's not a lot but still "

( even though I'm still not to happy with him I might as well find out the reason why he here though ) he thought to himself as he began to catch up to them after he finished registering.

after a few more seconds we arrived at e basement only compared to last time it looked more like a futuristic bar/restraunt with a lot of players around including the ones who we're going to compete in BOB.

gear recognized a few of these players but most of them were the ones that he blasted wit bullets or blown to heavens with his rockets he could tell cause he heard a lot of whispering

" oh crap it's the guilty gear " " I heard that he had a tie with Kirito on purpose " " really you mean the newbie with the photon sword? " " yeah that's the one ". " hey fellas why do you think he gave himself that name? " " now that I think about it why does he call himself that? ".

gear didn't care what they said but he did call himself guilty gear for his own personal reason but even if they did know everyone would see the reason why

" o- oh your Kirito sorry! " I heard two guys say at the same time cause they apologized to him as and let's him threw

( geez do these guys seriously think he's a she cause of the avatar? ) he thought to himself and afterwards he saw something that was just so wrong in million ways of wrong

" hey guys... " he paused and gestered a girlish wave " hope you all route for me! " when he did that Gear just face palmed himself over his eyes

" is he freakin serious? " " oh god quite messing with them " Sinon added.

According to the clock the third bullet of bullets will star in about twenty minutes so everyone was waiting it out.

Right now the three of them were now sitting at a table with Sinon across from Kirito while Gear was in the middle

" okay " kirito cleared his throat " so thirty players get randomly dropped in the same map and then - " he stopped when two cups of soda came from the table and one of them gear grabbed instantly " and then you go around shooting whoever you find and the winner is the last one standing? "

" to put into simple terms yes " gear exclaimed as he drank " oh man knew it your going to make us explain the whole dam thing to you after all ".

" you do know you receive an email that tells you how it works you know " gear pointed out

" yeah I know and I did scan through it but it's like I wanted to make sure I understood, there was a lot of info to absorb " he said as soda popped from the table

" pfft absorb my ass " gear exclaimed

" what he said, basically pretty much got the jist of it, this thing is a battle royal between thirty players players on the same map, start points are random and players are dropped by a thousand meters away from each other "

" whoa a thousand that's got to be insanely huge map "

" well no shit Sherlock of course it's huge " gear scolded him " honestly you didn't read the email did you? "

" no he didn't, it's a multi stage arena ten kilometers in diameter it's got mountains, forests and deserts "

" in other words you constantly got to adapt to all the environments that you'll end up in so it can be an advantage or disadvantage in anyone's case " gear chimed in and ordered another soda.

" He's right the start time is in the afternoon so there's no advantage or disadvantage in terms of gear or skills " sinon explained

" how do you find someone in a field that big? "

" that makes it challenging its a game of gun fights remember? Anyone players get an item to track other players it's called a satellite scan terminal "

" there's a satellite? Like a spy drone or something? "

" uh huh only you can't blow people up with it, it works just like in real life it will pass over head about every fifteen minutes it can scan the arena and transmits the locations and cordnites to the terminal your given "

" so basically it's a big help to find who your looking for to know your surroundings? "

" exactly so you can only hide in one spot for only fifteen minutes ".

" but doesn't that moving around give a sniper a disadvantage? "

" fifteen minuets is enough for a sniper to do there job, I fire I kill my target and then I move on "

" in my case I only to need to fight against all of those who are foolish enough to fight me unless they give me a decent fight "

" so are we good here? Great next time we see each other you can bet your ass " she said about to get out of her seat but kirito grabbed her scarf spilling gears drink on him

" sorry " " just shut up " gear said a bit angry as was sinon

" is there something else? " he nodded his head quickly " it's what I really want to talk about " she looked at him for a few seconds before staying.

" Hang on could you take a look at this list real quick? " he said bringing out his menu and showing it to gear and sinon " out of all the BOB contestants are there any first timers who's names you don't recognize? "

" okay that's weird " she exclaimed with gear agreeing in his mind but figured there was a reason for it

" please just look into it and tell me it's important " he said trying to convince her " well if that's all you want to know I guess it's cool " Sinon agreed but the list was grabbed by gear " what are you doing? "

" I forgot to tell you sinon but I competed in the last BOB came in third place " he explained leaving her a bit surprised.

" Hold on a minute you were? " " yeah I'm dead serious I came in third place, okay all of these names I know expect for a few one of them being the photon whimp " he exclaimed earning a glare from kiritio and a chuckle from sinon

" but out of all of them there's about four names in total that I don't recognize " " that's great! " he scooted right next to gear while sinon did the same thing " who? point them out "

" alright Juccee x ( **i can't spell that one ** ) Pale Rider, with these two guys right here Sterben and Mars "

( is one of them death gun? ) kirito thought to himself but sinon snapped him out of it " you gonna tell us what this is about or are you gonna keep us in the dark? ".

she began to tap her finger in inpatientment " getting ready to blow a fuse over here "

" uh " " speak up if your trying to make me mess up today by pissing me I'm gonna- "

" no that's not it, it's just that " he clenched his fists " does it have anything to do with why you were acting weird yesterday? You know after the prelims? " she asked looking him directly into the eye

" it does, yesterday this person I once played against in another VRMO came up to me I'm pretty sure one of the names gear pointed out is him ".

" is he friend of yours? " " no an enemy I can't remember his name though and I think we tried to kill each other "

" eh? Kill each other? For real? Was it like an argument in your party something like that? "

" no way it wasn't that you don't kill someone over an argument, him and his group did horrible things " memory's of laughing coffin began to play " things like murder they were to far gone and the only way to stop them was by force, " the memory of one of the people he killed flashed by " I don't regret what I did, but still I've avoided taking responsibility for it I've forced myself to forget it even happened, for me there's no more running away this time i have to face what I did head on! "

" sorry to immobile like that just forget it "

" do you think you could still pull the trigger though? " sinon asked the same question that kirito asked her in the prelims " Kirito what's the name of the game you met this guy in? Sorry never mind that's personal "

" not that's okay " " look guys we'll discuss the rest of this matter later right now we better get to the waiting dome now and get our equipment ready for this battle " gear said slipping under the table and making a point

" y- yeah sure lead the way " after that the three of them made their way to elevator and while they were on there Kirito promised Sinon that he would give the fight that she wanted and that he would stay alive.

The cat lady appeared on the screen ready to announce the start of the third bullet of bullets " if your a battle junky who loves the smell of gun oil and gun smoke? Then get ready! Place your bets were about to start! Now! Are you guys ready ready to fund out who is the strongest player on in Gun Gale Online the hardest game in town!? " his hands of players cheered in response

" as usual MMO streaming will be broadcasting the battle live and uncensored! " after she said that hundreds of players began to clack the hilts of their guns in excitement " alright help me out with the countdown guys! "

the clock began to finish " **ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three,two, one! **"

" the third bullet of bullets has begun! "

**To be continued **

**( wow that took a long ! But at least it's done e chapter I mean so don't get freaked out **

**so what do you all think? How'd i do? I know it's mostly talking but I'm going to do the action in the next few chapters at will be happening later on.**

**so in the mean time I've already got a good idea of what I'm going to write so that's good and it means another chapter might be posted a lot quicker then expected.**

**okay if you'd all be kind enough I'd like you guys to review this chapter it means a lot to me if you did ) Old words ignore ;) **

**Alright now how was this one? I know that it is only a small change but hey its better then nothing and while I'm at I hope that yo've all enjoyed this chapter**

**well that's enough for right now so until next time **

**G King!**

**Out!**


	14. Update! Rework done!

**Hello everyone! This is the G King and now good news! All 13 chapters have been refined excluding a few that I felt was okay. So I hope that'll you'll all enjoy them and wait patiently for this story's next update.**


End file.
